Forgotten Memories
by destinywriters
Summary: Ch. 12 Updated! 7 years has gone by since the war and Harry is still grieving for Draco. What happens if your loved one is not really dead after all? Memory loss is a deadly thing. Sequel to Sealed Kiss. HD
1. Familiar Sightings

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling (That wonderful woman) does. It's not my fault I enjoy slash, and why I set loose plot bunnies. 

A/N: New story, yes I'm back. I wasn't gone for that long, only for a week and a few days. No school tomorrow, which means I get to go out! My writing still needs to improve, I know, but I'm still learning being 13 and all. There will be less author notes rambling, since it'll probably bore you all to death, and I'm not sure if anyone even takes a glance at it. This chapter may be a bit short (and boring), but I promise the good stuff will come up soon.

* * *

Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock...tick tock...

Irritated, 24 year old Harry Potter grabbed the alarm clock and shoved it inside an open drawer. It was a bright sunny afternoon, and normally he would be out doing some grocery shopping; not today though. He sluggishly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Thought it may seem pathetic, Harry had lost his job and had nowhere to run to. That was until he met up with his old friends. Hermione and Ron lived in a nice little house in London, and that is exactly where Harrywas living now. After failing to get a new job after his first, he gave up and spent most of his time in the house. Harry made himself a cup of coffee and sat down, sighing to himself.

Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock...

The kitchen clock's hand struck 1 and Harry got ready for Hermione to come home. No later after 1, the front door rattled and sounds of someone entering was heard.

"Harry?"

"In here."

Hermione walked in carrying grocery bags and her car keys. She settled the armload on the kitchen counter and turned to Harry.

"I really wish you would at least go out for a walk in the park," Hermione sighed. "You're getting so pale, and the fresh air might do you some good."

"Tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday!"

"I promise."

"You said that too," Hermione said tiredly, putting the milk into the fridge. "I don't want to nag you, but you wont listen to me. You don't want me to force you, you know it'll end up ugly."

Harry smiled and got up, "I swear I'll go out tomorrow, I'll even do the shopping! Just don't fuss about me so much."

"Can't help it, you know me," Hermione said. "Lay off the instant noodles too, they're not so healthy."

Harry nodded and walked into the living room. He turned on the telly and flicked through he channels. He ended up watching channel 1229, the Wizarding Network. Ron and Hermione both still liked to keep in touch with the Wizarding world, thus Ron connected the telly to the channel. Harry watched as the newscaster explained how new parts of Knockturn Alley were beingrebuilt. Maybe Harry could have a look down there tomorrow, despite how Hermione would disapprove. It has been a while since he had taken a step into the Wizarding world, and he was starting to miss it. He spent most of his life in the Wizarding world, and it was something he would never forget. Though there were good times, there were the many bad ones too. Harry tried hard not to think about the bad times so often, but occasionally his mind would wander off to Voldemort, but he would stop there andblock out the thoughtsof all the lives that were lost because of the Dark Lord.

"Harry? Do you think Ron would want chicken or turkey?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

Harry switched the telly off and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Hermionedropped the cup of tea she was holding, staringat Harry with disapproval, "Why?"

Harry looked at her quizzically, "Why not?"

"Do you think it's wise to go back after avoiding it for 7 years?"

Harry shrugged.

"Think about it Harry," Hermione said picking up the shattered china pieces. "Just a few days ago, you would walk out of the room whenever Ron brought the subject on the Ministry up. You were never comfortable when Ron and I started talking about the Wizarding world."

"I thought you wanted me to adapt to it again, now it seems like you want to drag me as far away from it as possible."

Hermione sighed, "You had...a rough past and ever since you started working at that muggle department, I've noticed smiles on your face. You're obviously more happy here."

"Am I really?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

"You mean you're not? I can understand, after all with Dr-"

"I'm taking a shower," Harry cut in, turning away quickly.

"Honestly! Are you going to walk away every time I mention his name?"

"Yes."

"You love him!"

"He's gone 'Mione, so stop pushing the subject," Harry snapped while walking down the hall.

"I know what your going through but-"

"No you don't."

"I don't want to start another fight like last time, we're mature adults now," Hermione said calmly.

"Then drop it."

"You can't avoidit forever!"

"HE-IS-DEAD! Okay?"

"If you would just talk to me-"

"Just not about this shit!"

"Harry..."

"Look, your not the one who had to live his whole childhood, without any parents, and you are most definitely not living without your loved one right now. I don't care if you're a therapist for those loony people out there, but I don't need one of your 'lectures' every single bloody day. Now shut up, AND LET ME TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!" Harry yelled,scowling down at her.

Hermione studied him for a bit before walking past without saying another word. Harry knew she was only worried, but he hated having people nagging at him all the time. He's an adult now! He didn't need to hear the damn lectures. Why couldn't he just live like a normal person, WITH someone he loves? It's easy for others to say, "Get over him! Find someone new!" What do they know? On many accounts, Ron had tried setting Harry up with someone from work; but whenever Harry looked into the other person's eye, there was always the lacking of the beautiful gray eyes he still loved so much.

Harry stepped into the shower stall. Perhaps it was time to move on. It would be very difficult to forget about him. Maybe if he found someone with gray eyes and blonde hair, he wouldn't miss Draco so much, but it would never be the same without him.Thinking aboutDracodid him no good, it only made him realize he had lost someone who will forever be irreplaceable. But Hermione was right, maybe he shouldn't go back to the Wizarding world, it would bring back too many painful memories. Harry knew he shouldn't have snapped at Hermione like that, but he was so insecure without Draco. He hated waking up everyday, expecting Draco to come back somehow, someway, knowingthose wereonly wishes that would never be granted.

The only place Harry could go now was the supermarket just a few blocks away. He could walk there tomorrow, since both Ron and Hermione had to use the car. Harry couldn't wait to breathe in the freshness of the morning air again.

* * *

Harry woke up right after Hermione and Ron had left. He shuffled into the washroom and looked into the mirror. To his horror, he had no idea how a beard could grow so fast, and how his hair (which was once upon a time short), could reach past his shoulders. He quickly picked up Ron's razor, and started shaving. It had been a while since he had shaved, thus he ended up with a small cut here and there. He finished it off by tying his hair back with an elastic band; he'll just have to cut his hair later.

Hermione left a grocery list on the fridge as always. She would pick it up at lunch and go shopping for the groceries. Harry took the list, grabbed an extra set of keys, and walked out the front door.

The sky was gray and the tree in the front yard was slowly shedding its yellow and orange leaves. The wind was chilly and Harry loved the feeling of having the wind softly slap against his cheeks. As he walked down the path, he listened the crunching sound of dead leaves as he stepped on them. He remembered how he loved stepping on the leaves and hearing the 'crunch' sound when he was a child; even though he'd just get in trouble afterwards for causing too much distraction. Harry scowled at the memory of his uncle, aunt, and cousin, whose arse wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't defeated Voldemort. He shook the invading thoughts away. He was supposed to start fresh. He was not going to ruin his day by thinking about his childhood.

The doors slid open for him as he walked into the store. He grabbed a cart and pushed it down the first aisle.

"Juice," Harry muttered to himself and looked around.

What the hell is a cereal aisle? So maybe he's not an expert at grocery shopping, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. If he had gone out more often, he would have known where the juice was kept. He found out by asking someone who works there. They gave him a funny look when he asked, but kindly pointed it out for him.

"Foreign," he heard one of them mumble and walk away.

Just ashe was about to walk by the junk food aisle, someone bumped into his cart and fell down, knocking over a stack of chocolate chip cookies.

"Clean up on aisle 4," someone announced.

A head peeked up at him through the mess. Harry blinked and helped the small person up.

"You could have been more careful you know," the little boy said stiffly, brushing off his trousers.

"I'm-I...you were the one that ran into my cart! What are you talking about?" Harry exclaimed.

The little boy, who looked no older then 9, glared at him with his blue eyes.

"Are you saying I'm blind?" the boy demanded.

Harry sighed, "Whatever, look I'm sorry."

"You better be...if my father hears about this..." he continued to mutter.

Harry looked at him more carefully. There was something so familiar about the boy, and yet Harry could not put his finger on it.

"What's your name?"

"Father told me not to talk to strangers."

"Emmick?" A voice called out.

Harry's ears perked up. He looked up and saw a bunch of tourists walking in, blocking out the voice.

"Coming father!" Emmick gave Harry a look and ran off.

Harry could have sworn he had caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the direction Emmick was running towards. And the smooth voice he heard...Harry didn't dare think about it anymore. He knew if he gave it a bit more thought, he would make himself believe it was Draco's voice he had heard.

"Mister...you ruined about 3 packages of cookies, how are you paying?" a woman asked.

"Look," Harry said giving her nametag a quick glance. "Tammy, I didn't knock this over, this little boy did."

She snorted, "You expect me to believe that? If only I can tell you how many times someone used that as an excuse. Now, either pay for the cookies, or I will be forced to turn you in to my manger."

Harry glared and muttered, "Fine."

* * *

"Oh good you did the groceries!" Ron said once Harry came home.

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking, and Harry's stomach let out a loud growl when he took a whiff of what was in the frying pan. Harry walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter. Hermione gave him a quiet, "hi."

"Hermione," Harry began. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, I try my best to understand you, but you're so complicated," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Sorry."

"Anyway, lunch is almost ready, call Ron for me would you?"

"Already here," Ron said grinning. "Smells good."

"For Heaven's sake Ronald! You still have to set the table, even if you compliment my cooking."

"Fine...sweetheart."

"Sweet talk won't do either."

Harry chuckled and helped Ron set the table. Hermione placed bacon sandwiches in front of them, and sat down herself.

"This is good," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed.

Hermione beamed.

Harry looked at his 2 best friends. Things sure have changed.

"Guys?"

Hermione and Ron looked at him with full attention.

"Yeah?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful.

Harry fidgeted in his seat and set his sandwich down. He looked at both of them, hoping they'll remain silent when he told them.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful.

"Go on," Hermioneencouraged.

"Don't say anything though," Harry said.

They nodded.

"I think," Harry bit his bottom lip. "Draco's still alive."

TBC

A/N: Want to read more? Review please! Leave your email if you want to be emailed whenever I update.


	2. Sean Anderson

A/N: To all those who have left their emails while Sealed Kiss was in progress, if you would still like to be on the email list, leave your email in the review once more; I'm starting a brand new email list. All thank you notes are going to be at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stayed quiet as they looked back at Harry. Neither one of them said a word. It seemed as if they didn't want to break it to Harry _again_, that Draco passed away 7 years ago. Hermione bit her bottom lip, her brows furrowed, thinking hard. Ron shifted un-easily in his seat, waiting for someone to say something. Harry sighed.

"You must think I need therapy, but I don't."

"What exactly made you believe Draco is still alive?" Hermione asked cautiously, not wanting to strike one of Harry's nerves again.

Harry glanced down at the table, "I think I saw him...well, not really, I heard his voice and it seriously did sound like him. I'm not crazy or anything."

"We know you're not crazy but it just seems a bit..."

"Impossible," Ron fit in the last word for her.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed quietly.

"They never found his body, it couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. There's only one possible explanation, and that is he got away," Harry said. "I just don't know where he is."

"Think about it Harry, there were a lot of un-identified bodies that were buried, don't you think Draco was included?" Hermione asked.

"But those bodies belonged to the Death Eaters," Harry reasoned.

"You told us yourself the spell hit him, and you saw him on the ground."

Harry dismissed the memory, "I know, but then he disappeared. Someone must have saved him."

There was a still silence until Hermione got up from her chair.

"Let's say someone did save Draco, he is most likely to come back to you, but he hasn't. It's been 7 years Harry; I don't think there is even aone percentchance of him coming back."

Harry slammed his fist on the table, causing both of his friends to jump a little. They looked at him alarmed.

"You're wrong," Harry snarled atHermione.

"Harry, calm down!" Ron tried calming him down.

Harry's green eyes flashed angrily at Ron as he advanced on him. Ron tried to look calm, but he was failing miserably. He now looked as if he regretted interrupting Harry. Hermione stood very still, not knowing what to do.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_?" Harry glared at Ron, who slowly nodded his head. "No onehas proof to whether Draco's dead or not. Everyone knows a Malfoy when they see one, so there was no mistake in the burial. Draco's still alive."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut that mouth of yours Hermione. For 7 years I had to listen to you nag every single day at me. Do you think I enjoy it? Sometimes I wish I could shove a knife down your throat to shut you up, permanently. You're lucky I haven't yet."

Harry threw Hermione and Ron another deadly glare as he left the kitchen. This was the last straw; he wasn't going to listen to his 'best friends' un-supportive comments anymore. The only way to do thatwas by leaving their house. To be completely honest, Harry have been deeply annoyed by Hermione's daily nagging ever since day 1. But now he didn't have to stay here any longer. He had enough money in his drawer right now; he could go to a nearby hotel and stay there until he found a job. Harry headed upstairs to his room and got out a suitcase from the closet. He started shoving his belongings inside it as quickly as he can so no one could stop him. In 10 minutes he was packed and ready to go. There was a feeling as if he forgot something. He thought for a moment. He had his clothes, money, and some other accessories...

"My wand," Harry muttered and left the room. He walked to Hermione and Ron's room and started searching through the drawers. Hermione's knickers...no, Ron's socks...no. No matter where he looked, he still couldn't find it.

"What are you doing?" Ron spluttered as he came in, looking around at the once clean room.

"Where's my wand?" Harry demanded instantly, dismissing Ron's question.

"Y-Your not going to hurt us are you?" Ron asked looking nervous.

"I don't need a wand to hurt you," Harry said in a deadly tone.

"It's under the bed...inside this shoebox of Hermione's," Ron replied, his voice cracking as he spoke.

* * *

Harry breathed in the scent of his new home for the time being. The hotel looked shabby and old on the outside, but Harry knew to not judge a book by its' cover. The price was a great deal too. He could stay in the hotel for at least a month. During that time, he'll have to find a job. Harry settled the suitcase on the other bed, and sat down. He looked around his surroundings. How did his life turn out to be like this? Oh yeah, the stupid war. Ever since Draco disappeared, Harry could hardly pay attention to his schoolwork. It was amazing to find out he passed and got to graduate. Draco...it was a puzzle Harry could not figure out, a maze in which Harry did not know whether to go right or left, whether to believe Hermione or not. But he didn't want to believe Hermione's theory, even though it had a slighter chance of being possible. Harry hated being alone, it was the only time where all the complicating problems in his life came rushing into his head. He ran a hand through his hair and lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes, his mind still buzzing with un-wanted thoughts.

The next morning, Harry waited until Hermione and Ron went to work before entering the house. He knew they kept a spare key under a pot of fake roses. The reason why he came back was for the newspaper. There, it had a list of wanted ads; therefore, Harry could find a job. He found the newspaper on the kitchen counter with a cup of half full coffee. Harry picked it up and flipped through the paper, scanning through it quickly. He flipped to the next page and stopped when something caught his eye. They were hiring an editor for some newspaper he never heard of. The address to the building was quite close to the hotel too. This was perfect. Harry smiled to himself and left the house, taking a taxi to the building right away.  
Upon entering the shiny building, he almost got run over by a pack of people rushing by, chattering about something Harry didn't quite catch on. He looked around and sensed the busy atmosphere. For some reason, Harry started to feel nervous, but the air conditioning cooled him down. A man walked up to him, talking very fast in French on a cell phone. He gave Harry a quick glance, and pointed towards a large counter without saying anything to him. Harry nodded thanks, which the man ignored. Harry muttered, "Rude bastard," and walked towards the counter. A woman filing her nails looked up and examined him. A grin appeared on her face as she put down the nail filer.

"Yes?" she said with keen interest in her eyes.

Harry began to feel uncomfortable under her stare, "I'm uh- I mean, I noticed that you guys were hiring."

"Yes we are," she raised an eyebrow and started checking him out.

"Yeah, well erm, I would like to-"

"Hold on," she said and picked up the phone, which has been ringing for a while. "Hello Daytime London, Rosa speaking...ah yes...you noticed too?" She let out a loud and shrill chuckle that made Harry wince. "Yummy one ain't he? Mmhmmm...should I send him to Jimmy...what about Mr. Crawford? Oh...they're the same person? I never knew that...yes...uh huh...yes, okay, bye darling."

Harry waited patiently while Rosa wrote down something, which she gave to Harry.

"Give that to Mr. Crawford's secretary," she said.

"Uh...okay."

"Take the elevator to the 9th floor, turn right and keep walking until you see a office."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and walked away.

Rosa chuckled again and eyed Harry's butt as he hurried away. Harry waited for the elevator for a long time until it finally came. The doors slid open and 3 men came walking out, carrying a stack of papers. He looked at them hoping he wouldn't end up with a pile of work like that. Harry waited until the way was clear before stepping into the elevator, which smelled strongly of cologne. There was music playing softly in the background, calming downevery oneof Harry's jumping nerves. He pressed the number 9 button and tried to relax. A soft 'ding' and a voice saying 'level 9' got Harry ready to meet his future boss. As Harry stepped out of the elevator, more people rushed past him to get in. Harry turned right and started walking down the hall, giving some paintings hung up on the walls a quick glance. Just like what the woman said, he soon found himself inside a large office. A radio was playing some sort of pop tune Harry had never heard of. There was a large glass counter with a woman typing away on a computer behind it. Harry walked up to her and waited for her to stop typing. She finally looked up and cleared away some paperwork.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Harry Potter."

"I see...and you're here because?"

"This woman downstairs told me to come here," Harry said, handing her the note.

She gave it a glance and eyed him too. Her thick-framed glasses made it took like she had very large eyes. She pressed the intercom button, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"Mr. Crawford? There's someone here for a job interview."

"Does he have a appointment," a voice talked back.

"Yes sir."

"You had to make an appointment?" Harry asked. "But I never-"

"Hush," she said sternly.

"What's his name?" the voice asked.

"Mr. Potter sir," she said.

"It's not written in my appointment book."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," her eyes traveled back to Harry and grinned. "It completely slipped my mind."

"Send him in then."

The lady smiled sweetly and indicated to the door behind her. Harry gave her a quick smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice boomed out from behind the door.

Harry walked in and closed the door after him. He looked at the man before him, and immediately took notice on how young the man was. The name Jimmy Crawford was displayed across a shiny golden nameplate.

"Sit," Jimmy said kindly.

Harry sat down slowly, looking at the large office. The armchair was surprisingly very comfortable, and Harry had a mad desire to stay in the chair forever.

"Comfy?" Jimmy asked, cracking a smile.

"Yes," Harry didn't know why, but he felt his cheeks heat up.

Jimmy looked at Harry, who looked back.

"How old are you?" Jimmy asked.

"24."

"Young."

"I know."

"Same age as me though," Jimmy said, leaning against his own chair.

"Really?" Harry asked, not believing it.

"Yes. Why? Is it hard to believe?"

"No...it's just that you look younger is all."

"Do I?"

Harry nodded. Jimmy tapped his desk with a pencil.

"I like you, we need more people like you in this company."

Harry raised an eyebrow, all he did was comment on how he looked younger then his age, and already he was getting off on a good start. Harry smiled, not believing the luck he was having today. Maybe this wouldn't be so tense after all, unlike his previous job. Speaking of previous jobs-

"Where did you work before?" Jimmy asked the second question.

Harry couldn't tell him he worked at the Ministry of Magic. He thought hard; he would just have to make something up, fast.

"I was...I was a...teacher," Harry finished lamely.

"Really? You have a teacher's degree?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Which school were you teaching at?"

"A school...in Canada."

"All the way over there?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Jimmy continued tapping the pencil, making Harry start to feel a bit un- sure about the whole thing.

"Did you attend a university of any sort?"

"Uh..."

"You weren't a teacher were you?" Jimmy said smiling.

Harry turned red all over and fidgeted in his seat. What was he supposed to say now?

Jimmy chuckled, "It's okay."

"I'll just leave now," Harry said edging out of his seat.

"I have one more question for you," Jimmy said, standing up too.

"Okay..." Harry said.

Jimmy gazed at him for a second before asking, "Are you free this Saturday?"

* * *

Harry left the building in a daze. Not only did he leave with not only a job, but a date this Saturday too. The one thing Harry didn't understand was why did he agree? Somehow, Harry felt like he was cheating on Draco, but the word "yes," left his mouth before he could think it over. Was this wrong? Was he being un-faithful to Draco? But wasn't Draco dead? Harry had a feeling he's not. The one thing Harry was pondering about the most was how did Jimmy know he was gay? It wasn't that obvious is it? Maybe it was the clothes he was wearing?

"Watch it!" someone snapped.

Harry looked at the man . The man's face was completely hidden behind a large top hat. A black jacket hung loosely on the man, making him look shorter then his usual height. Harry noticed the oily black hair hidden partly until the hat. The man seemed to tense up for a moment as he looked at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

The person turned around sharply and walked away. Something about that man gave Harry the chills. He shook his head and continued walking.  
Saturday came faster then a speeding bullet for Harry. Before he knew it, Harry was throwing things out of his suitcase, trying to find something decent to wear. He ended up with a pair of ordinary jeans and a blue t- shirt. It would have to do for now, but he desperately needed to go shopping, and maybe get a hair cut too. Jimmy had hired Harry a driver, despite Harry's protests. He thought it was 'necessary'. The man that was hired didn't look too happy once Harry got in the car, but other then that, they didn't say a single word to one another. The driver drove him to a fancy looking restaurant, and as soon Harry walked in, he felt as if he just came back from outer space. His clothes definitely did _not _fit in with this crowd. It had been a while since he took a step into something as fancy as this. The last time was 8 years ago, when Draco took him to a restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Harry Potter?" A man wearing a white tuxedo asked.

For a minute Harry thought the man would go all happy if Harry said yes, but he realized he's in the muggle world; he's not famous here, no one recognized him here.

"Yes I am," Harry replied.

"Follow me, Mr. Crawford is awaiting you."

The man led him to a private room with a single table. Sitting there was the one and only Jimmy Crawford. He smiled at Harry as he walked in, and to Harry's relief, Jimmy was dressed up in everyday clothes too. The man bowed and left the room, closing the door after himself.

"Don't just stand there," Jimmy chuckled. "Relax and sit down."

"Oh...oh! Yeah, okay," Harry stuttered and sat down.

"How was the ride over?"

"Well it was fine, but that was some grumpy man."

Jimmy grinned, "I wouldn't give him a raise, so my bad."

Harry smiled nervously and took a sip of his water.

"I already ordered. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"I hope you like steak," Jimmy said.

"I haven't had steak in like a million years."

"Great," Jimmy said smiling widely, showing his set of white, but crooked teeth.

Harry tried not to grimace and forced a smile back. The steak came moments later. As Harry took a whiff of the smell, his mouth immediately began to water. Jimmy began to eat, and Harry stared as Jimmy chewed with his mouth open. Sure Jimmy was good looking, but he had no table manners whatsoever. Watching Jimmy eat reminded Harry on how clean and neat Draco was. Jimmy finally looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"So umm...tell me a bit about yourself," Jimmy suggested.

"There's really not much to say," Harry said, not wanting to fall into his past once more.

"Come on," Jimmy coaxed. "Tell me stuff, like which school did you attend."

Harry bit his bottom lip, "I uh...got home schooled."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, I see."

Silence fell upon them until Jimmy started eating nosily again. Harry tried to ignore the bits of food spraying out of Jimmy's mouth, but it was beginning to get irritating. Harry listened to Jimmy talk about his childhood; zoning out was the best way to get through the long and boring story for 2 and a half hours.

"So after graduating I thought to myself..."

Is he ever going to stop? As much as Harry would love to get to know him, must he blab on and on for so long? Harry already had about 9 glasses of water, hoping his bladder would burst or something, so he could escape Jimmy's little story.

"...And the ad clearly stated a insurance along with financing service...all just a hoax...mom was so mad when she found out..."

"Uh huh," Harry would reply every now and then.

If Draco were here he would tell Jimmy to shut up, and maybe throw a couple of breadsticks at him. Harry smiled at the image of it; Draco pelting breadsticks while Jimmy cried like a little girl, hiding behind a chair.

"So how about you? Do you like children?" Jimmy asked, finally directing the conversation to Harry.

"Uh, yeah I guess," surprisedthe talkative manwas paying attention to him again.

"If I wasn't so wrapped up in work right now, I would have been tutoring children," Jimmy replied. "I received an ad that was sent to me to be posted on the next issue for tomorrow." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "You look like the kind of person who would enjoy being around kids, so I thought you might be interested in this."

Harry glanced at it, he already had a job, and he didn't need another. It would only take up his energy and time.

"I'll think about," Harry said taking the ad and pocketing it.

Jimmy grinned and continued eating, "Sho...mrmph...har did you mphcome across ra comparny?"

"Sorry?" Harry said confused.

Jimmy repeated the question with food flying all over the table. Harry looked at the small chunk of meat that flew out of Jimmy's mouth, and landed on his own steak. All of a sudden, Harry lost his appetite. He settled the fork back down on the plate.

"Wah wrong?" Jimmy asked.

Harry bit his tongue. _Do not say anything, do not say anything, do not say anything_, Harry kept saying in his head, but before he knew it, he opened his mouth and began to complain about Jimmy's horribletable manners. By the time he was finished, the room was very silent. Harry looked up at Jimmy, and was surprised when he noticed how Jimmy was shaking with silent laughter, when he was expecting him to be furious.

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Jimmy said through his laughing fit.

"I shouldn't have said any of that," Harry said guiltily, yet bewildered.

Jimmy continued laughing loudly, tears of amusement spilt down. Harry raised an eyebrow and blinked. What was so funny?

"Never have I been so insulted," Jimmy gasped for a breath in-between the sniggering. "_Ever_!"

There was a moment of silence in Harry's mind, except for Jimmy's continuous laughs and snorts.

"Uh...I'm pretty much fired aren't I?" Harry asked.

Jimmy stopped laughing immediately, "You bet you are."

There goes Harry's 2nd job, and he haven't even fully gotten used to it yet. The words, 'screw up' kept flashing in his mind. Where was he going to find work now? He glumly shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked outside. Fiddling around, his fingers came across a piece of crumpled paper. He pulled it out and smoothed out the crumpled paper and started to read it. It was the ad Jimmy gave him! Harry never had much of an experience with children, but kids really are all right aren't they? The ad stated specifically for an experienced teacher who was willing to teach a 9 year old. Harry's eyes almost popped out when he saw how much the father of the child was willing to pay. He looked around and found a pay phone nearby. He must get this job no matter what it took. If he does get the job, he would be able to retire at the age of 40 with the large amount of money he would make. Harry stuck in a few coins into the slot and dialed the number. When it began to ring, Harry could feel his heart thumping fast in his chest. It took 5 rings until someone picked up.

"If you calling about some bloody donation-" the man said lazily.

"No I'm not, I'm calling to apply for the tutoring job," Harry quickly said.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry heard a clunk on the other line, and a long sentence of swear words. When the man picked up the phone again, his voice sounded really tense.

"Mr. Potter you say?"

Harry knew there was something familiar about the way the man said, "Mr. Potter."

"Umm, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"I am Severus Snape."

"PROFESSOR SNAPE?"

"MUST YOU SHOUT? WHY IS IT SURPRISING THAT I KNOW HOW TO USE A TALKIE WALKIE?"

"It's a telephone Professor."

"Whatever," he snarled.

"So why are you living with this man, Sean Anderson?" Harry asked, giving the ad another glance to find out the man's name.

"None of your business. I think it will be for the best if you go look for another job."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Snape let out an exasperated sigh, "Just trust me."

"Since when was I allowed to trust you?"

"Don't get cheeky with me Potter! 5 points from Gryffindor."

"I don't attend Hogwarts anymore, I graduated years ago..."

"Damn you!"

"Are you...drunk sir?"

"I know you are but what am I?" came the bold yet slurred reply.

"Right..."

"Now if you want to be happy, stay away from this job."

"Why?"

"You'll get hurt."

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Exactly! So tell this Mr. Anderson I'm applying for the job."

"Fine," Snape said, burping loudly.

"Fine, thank you," Harry added in politely, feeling disturbed.

Harry hung up and walked out of the phone booth. As he crossed the street to his hotel, he thought about what Snape had said. How will he get hurt from an innocent little job?

TBC


	3. We Meet Again

A/N: Ah, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been very busy all week. Sighs I just found out I failed Science. But don't worry, I'll still continue writing. For all those people that liked the drunk Snape from the last chapter, you're going to love him in this one.

* * *

Harry spent the whole afternoon at a mall. He bought some new clothes, and cut his hair into a much more updated hairstyle. It was the same messy raven locks, but it was more tamed. He took a shower once he got back to the hotel, and changed into his new clothes. For some reason, he was starting to feel un-sure about the whole thing. Maybe he should listen to Snape...but come on! Snape was drunk on the phone, he didn't know what he was talking about. He probably forgot that Harry hadeven called yesterday. Though it would be amusing to watch Snape's expression when Harry showed up at the place, it is a possibility that he wouldn't get the job, after all, Snape still hated him. Still though, he should at least try.

Harry looked into the mirror, and suddenly felt self conscious about the way he looks. He bit his bottom lips nervously, a habit he couldn't get rid of. Just in a few minutes, he would be standing in front of Sean Anderson, answering pestering questions again. He shook his hands, exhaling a bit. If he doesn't get the job, then he'll have no idea where to start afterwards. He didn't want to go back to Ron and Hermione's. As much as he loves them both, he still needed time alone.  
Harry grabbed a coat and left the hotel. The address to Sean's house was written out on a piece of paper. He kept on crumpling and un-crumpling the paper nervously. As he got in a taxi, the driver gave him a weird look.

"Where you going?" the driver asked gruffly.

Harry slowly handed him the address and leaned back against the seat. The cab smelled strongly of cologne, and Harry wished he could at least roll down one of the windows. The look on the driver's face maded Harry stay put. During the long car ride, he tried to stay calm by examining the scenery they passed. One of the houses was decorated with Halloween decorations, another had carved pumpkins scattered all over the front yard. Harry was expecting to see a decorated house too, but when the driver pulled up to a gate, Harry was very wrong. He paid the man and got out, staring at the castle like house. Large pine trees guarded the main entrance. The gate was made out of steel painted midnight black. Harry breathed in the fresh pine smell and walked up to the gate, which opened by itself in a welcoming manner. He walked in and watched as the gate slowly closed itself. Harry continued walking, enjoying the many planted flowers and trees, and he even noticed a large water fountain. The stone path lay free of litter. It was like walking in an extremely clean park. 2 gardeners were installing a birdbath in the middle of 2 patches of daisies.

He was starting to enjoy the stroll until the house came into view. Now that he was up close, instead of a castle like house, it was a beautiful white Victorian house, with a matching gazebo on its side. Harry was in awe as he stared at the home of Sean Anderson. He snapped out of it when the front doors opened and a man was thrown out. The man landed painfully on his side. Harry was about to make a move towards him, but he stopped in his tracks as he watched a cloaked figure walk out too. It was the same-cloaked man he saw on the streets a few days ago.

"Come back in a few years when you're more educated," the voice belonging to Severus Snape barked.

The man scrambled up, glaring at him.

"GO!" Snape yelled chucking a bottle of whisky at the man, who quickly dodged it and ran past Harry.

"Damn! There goes my last bottle," Snape muttered to himself, while his eyes traveled to Harry and it stopped there. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm going to have fun with you."

Harry edged a bit further from him.

"Come in Potter," Snape drawled and stepped inside the house.

Harry carefully followed. The view of the house on the outside was already the most luxurious thing Harry had ever seen, but it was nothing compared to the inside. The grand hall was made out of marble, including the two staircases on each side, which led up to the second floor. In the middle of the room was a royal blue carpet, looking as if no one had stepped on it before. Snape was waiting by one of the staircases, tapping the rail impatiently. Harry took his time examining every single corner of the room. The ceiling resembled a bright sunny day, with a few clouds here and there.

"If you're quite done Potter, we can get on with our lives."

Harry looked over at Snape and followed him quickly. The second floor was a large rectangular room, carpeted with a cream coloured rug. Each corner stood a stand with a pot of yellow tulips. There was a door on one side, and a larger door on the right hand side. Snape walked into the smaller one with Harry trailing behind. It leads to an office with a large fireplace crackling merrily. Snape pointed to a black leather couch and made Harry sit down.

"So," Snape said walking over to a cupboard and grabbing a bottle. "Name?"

"You know my name."

"So? Let's pretend we don't," Snape glared and poured himself a drink.

"I thought you threw your last bottle away."

"I did, this is grape wine," Snape said sitting down. "So let's get to the point, have you taught anything to anyone before? You know...experience."

"Err yes," Harry lied.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No."

"Are you married?"

"No."

The question asking continued on for half an hour as Snape continued to drink more and more. It finally got to the point where Snape was swaying in his seat, his eyes glazed, and there was a goofy grin plastered on his face. He gave a loud hiccough and poured himself some more.

"Did you create that Potter Bread Company downtown?"

"Err..."

"Where are Granger and Weasley? Are they shagging up a storm?" Snape let out a little low giggle.

That struck one of Harry's nerves," They are not!"

"How do you know?" Snape said eyeing him suspiciously. "You're not psychic are you?"

"No I'm not. Sir, I think you had a bit too much."

"I'll tell you when I—"

"Really, Professor."

Snape got up unsteadily and stared beadily at Harry, "Potter you...you—" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slowly tipped over and passed out.

Harry jumped up from his seat in alarm and went over to him.

"Professor?" Harry whispered, poking the old potion master's arm.

Snape didn't move an inch. Harry looked around, hoping no one will walk in on the scene. It would seem a bit odd with Harry kneeling over a passed out Snape. They might even think Harry had murdered him. Someone knocked on the door. Harry looked at the un-locked door in panic, trying to think of ways to get him out of this situation.

"Uncle Snape?" came a child's voice.

"Oh shit," Harry swore quietly.

"Uncle? Are you in there?"

"Ah...uh...N-NO!"

Smart move, Harry thought while slapping himself mentally.

"Who's in there? I'm coming!" the child warned.

"Nobody!" Harry said quickly. Realizing what he had done, he quickly got up and hid behind the desk.

The doorknob rattled, and a child of 9 stepped into the room. He looked around cautiously and spotted Snape at once.

"Uncle Snape!" he yelled and hurried towards him.

The yell caught Harry by surprised, as he tried to get up from his hiding spot and sneak away. Harry banged his head on the desk while trying to stand up. The little boy jumped a bit and grabbed a nearby lamp.

"I-I'm armed," the boy said shakily, raising the lamp over his head.

Harry unfortunately had no idea the boy was telling the truth. He quickly stood up and they both stared at each other.

"AHH!" the boy screamed, staring widely at Harry.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed too.

"AH!" the boy chucked the lamp straight at Harry's head.

The china pieces shattered as Harry fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with a throbbing headache. What happened, and where was he? He took a glance to his right and noticed he was in a large room. He slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead, only to find it bandaged. He winced as he gently probed it. He was sitting on a king sized bed with matching green bed sheets and blankets. A gasp was heard and Harry whipped his head towards the sound. That was a mistake; it only made his head throb even more. He squinted at the creature that was looking up at him with large eyes.

"Dobby?" Harry said un-sure.

"No Mr. Potter, I am Star sir," the house elf replied.

"Do I know you?"

"No sir. Star is very sorry she had disturbed Harry Potter in his sleep sir. Star is a bad elf!"

"No, no! You didn't disturb me, I woke up myself," Harry quickly said before the small creature could punish herself. "If you don't mind though, I would like to be alone for a moment."

"Of course sir!" With that Star vanished with a soft 'pop'.

Harry slowly got out of the bed, with his head still aching. At once his bare legs were met with the iciness of the room. There were no fireplaces, nor a heater. What puzzled Harry was where did his pants go? He was standing only in his boxers. He still had his shirt on though. He didn't get raped did he? Harry's eyes widened. The last thing he remembered was someone screaming. Perhaps he got kidnapped? While Harry was still pondering, making up wild conclusions, the little boy slipped into the room silently.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Harry jumped and turned around. He opened his mouth to speak, but the boy was faster.

"You're a odd man you know. Haven't you any money?"

"Uh..."

"Do you live out on the streets?"

"No!"

"I think I saw you before. Are you lying to me? I don't like people who lie. I saw you at the market before. Hey! You're the one that crashed into me! Your very clumsy, of course you should already know that by now," the boy surveyed Harry up and down, pulling a disgusted face. "Why are you naked?"

"Well I'm not fully naked," Harry said promptly.

"So? You're in your panties," he snickered.

"They are BOXERS!"

"I have a pair like that. Did you get them at a children's department?" the boy asked, he looked around the room. "I'm not interested or anything."

Harry found this all very amusing, "You ask a lot of questions did you know that?"

"Father told me once...or a couple of hundred times."

Harry smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Emmick."

"Where's your mother?"

Emmick looked down on the floor, shifting from foot to foot. Harry, noticing the uncomfortable look on the young child's face, quickly changed the subject.

"Which school do you go to?"

"I'm getting home schooled, but I'm going to Hogwarts when I turn 11. I can't wait. My father went to Durmstrang, he complains about the lack of heaters there, so he decided to let me attend Hogwarts instead."

"That's a weird reason," Harry said out loud.

Emmick looked insulted, "Well you're a weird person, you don't hear me voicing MY opinion."

"You just did."

"Until now."

They both looked at eachother, not saying a word. Harry got to examine Emmick carefully. Despite what he thought before about Emmick looking like Draco, he found out he was wrong. Emmick looked nothing like him. His nose was pointier, his eyes are blue instead of Draco's lovely gray, and his hair was light brown. All hope vanished from Harry. Emmick was probably the son of some unknown wizard. But all that didn't explain the voice he heard at the supermarket. Snape walked into the room with a band aide on his chin, looking quite murderous. He took a glance at Harry and his expression didn't change one bit.

"You're still here," Snape said dryly.

"Uncle Snape!" Emmick cried out happily, making Harry's head throb at the sudden loudness. "Are you okay? Star said you drank too much. Oh, I wasn't suppose to tell people Star talks about them behind their backs." Emmick covered his mouth, looking fearfully at the older man.

"I'll have a word with her later. Go play in your room."

"I already played with all my toys."

"Even the ones your mother sent this morning?"

"Yeah," Emmick grinned sheepishly. "I sort of broke them too."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This sure was a spoiled child. He watched as Snape sighed and got out some coins and handed it to Emmick, who smiled even wider.

"Go tell Star to accompany you to that toy store you love so much," Snape said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Emmick hugged a rather embarrassed looking Snape around the middle, and bolted out of the room.

Harry watched feeling very amused now. Snape cleared his throat and straightened his robes, turning towards Harry. The embarrassment disappeared and the ugly look was back plastered on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," Harry hid a grin.

"Are you being cheeky again?"

"Of course not."

"Good, put some clothes on then," Snape growled and stormed out of the room. He came walking back again right after. "Oh I forgot to mention, that you need to come back tomorrow for a proper interview."

Harry raised a eyebrow, "Didn't today's count?"

"No, don't expect me to get drunk and happy again. Take the matter very, very seriously, or I'll throw you out of the house," Snape warned, glaring hard at Harry. "You're lucky I even consider letting you come back again."

Harry bit his tongue from retorting, and slowly nodded. Snape walked out again, closing the door with a loud snap. Harry looked around for his clothes and found out it was nowhere to be seen. The room was in fact very empty. Hardly any furniture was in there, except a bed and a mirror. It smelled kind of dusty, as if the room hasn't been used in a while. Giving the room another glance, Harry decided to go searching for a laundry room, if there even was one, and retrieve his clothes. It was much warmer in the hallways then back in the room, and Harry warmed up almost immediately. Now the problem was, where should he start looking? The place was huge, he could probably get lost in here forever. Harry started walking down the empty hallways, enjoying the colourful pictures of Emmick. If he gets the job, he's going to have fun teaching the little boy. Just by looking at him, Harry could sense a lot of knowledge leaking out.

He was paying too much attention to the pictures, and didn't notice the toy broomstick on the floor in front of him. Harry's foot stepped on it, and before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back.

He groaned as he stood up again, not only did he have a headache; his back was now sore too. He couldn't believe the day he was having. Harry continued walking, now supporting a bit of a limp. Soon, Harry found himself standing in front of a huge polished oak door. The door handle was gold and shiny. Since the Anderson family seems to be rich, perhaps the laundry room was located in a huge room? Harry turned the handle and pushed the door slowly open. Harry was expecting the wrong room. It turned out to be the master bedroom, brightly lit by a crystal chandelier. The room had a comfortable and warm feeling to it, it was probably the fireplace located between a mirror and a desk. Harry stepped into the room and surveyed the neatly made beds. There was an open drawer with a golden frame sticking out of it. Harry tried to suppress the urge to snoop around, but he was way to curious. He quickly made his way over and picked up the delicate picture frame.

What Harry saw made his heart thump faster in his chest. But...how could it be? Harry was looking at the picture of his lover, Draco Malfoy. Draco looked older but he still had a hint of someone who was still 10 in his eyes. He was smiling proudly, holding a 7-year-old Emmick. A brunette was standing next to him; her smile seemed forced, yet natural at the same time. Now Harry knew where Emmick got his looks.  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows still staring at the picture. If this picture was taken 2 years ago, and Draco passed away 5 years ago...then Draco must not have died after all. Summing the whole thing up, it means...

"Who are you?" someone came into the room. His curious eyes fell on Harry suspiciously.

Harry, startled by the sudden voice, dropped the picture frame and whipped around, an excuse already made up. His eyes met the familiar gray ones, making his own widen in shock. Suddenly the excuse died and slipped away completely. His mind was trying to process all this in, while the man before him continued gazing at him suspiciously. Harry was as confused as the man. Harry's heart pounded faster and faster to the point where he thought he couldn't breathe. Reminding himself to take a deep breath, he forced his mouth open to reply. What was supposed to be an answer to the man's question, formed into a 2-syllable word.

"Draco..." Harry gasped feeling lightheaded.

TBC


	4. Birthday Drama

A/N: Ah…okay I know its been a VERY LONG time since I've updated. And hopefully you guys haven't lost interest in this story…yet. Yes it DID take me a very long time to finish this chapter, but the good thing is I'm done writing it! Yay! So continue on and read, and I hope you guys will like it! I added in an extra part into Chapter 3, so you should probably read the part where Harry starts to explore the house over again, to be able to understand the first bit of this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment by pressing the review button.

_Previously: Harry's heart pounded faster and faster, to the point where he thought he couldn't breathe. Reminding himself to take a deep breath, he forced his mouth open to reply. What was supposed to be an answer to the man's question, formed into a 2-syllable word._

_"Draco…" Harry gasped feeling lightheaded._

Harry could not believe it, and yet here he was standing in front of his old lover. His mouth was now so dry he could barely make a sound. Draco smiled and his eyes brightened up. It was complete bliss seeing Draco again, like a dream come true.

"I-I've been wondering where you've been," Draco spoke softly, walking towards him.

Harry tried to force his vocal cords to work, but it wouldn't cooperate with him. Great! Just when he really needed to use it, he couldn't talk. Instead he made a 'guh' sound.

"I missed you," Draco murmured, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, and squeezed it gently. He leaned in forward and whispered in his ears. "It has been too long…"

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of Draco's breath against his skin. He loved it. He gulped and savored the feeling before it could slip away. What was odd though was that suddenly Draco was shaking Harry's shoulders.

"Wake up!" Draco's voice sounded distant now, as if it was floating away.

"Wha-What?" Harry was confused.

"Wake UP!" came a more rough voice, unlike Draco's gentle tone.

Harry groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was met with Snape's ugly face, peering down at him with great dislike.

"Is this a habit of yours? Fainting every 5 minutes?" Snape said coolly.

Harry sat up and quickly looked around remembering whom he had seen, but there were no sign of the blond man. Harry's heart sank. It was all a dream, a very nice dream. But how did he end up here? He remembered he had woken up.

Snape, noticing Harry's confused look, spoke, "You were on your way out when you decided to look around and explore, something you apparently still like to do. Emmick left his toy broomstick on the ground, you tripped andhit your head. I hope you do realize you're almost completely naked."

So it _was _a dream! That means Draco is…Harry didn't want to think about it. There was only one way to prove that it was a dream. Harry got up from the floor, steadying himself before racing down the hall. He was feeling better, though there was still a hint of dizziness threatening to overtake him; but he's not going to let that happen, he must find out.

"POTTER GET BACK HERE!" Snape yelled after him. "POTTER!"

Harry ignored him, instead he focused on the dream. Which way did he go? He remembered faintly that there was a large door. That didn't help much, the house had many large doors. Snape was trailing after him, stomping like a mad bull, and yelling himself hoarse. Harry didn't care though, it only made him speed up. After running around trying to find the room, with no luck, Harry was about to give up. The house was clearly too large. Even if Harry was willing to spend hours searching, he knew it was impossible; there were too many rooms. He slowed down, ready to stop the search until he noticed another hallway. Pictures of Emmick were hung up on the walls in fancy golden frames. Slowly, Harry walked down the dimly lit hallway, ready to be disappointed when he finds out it was just a washroom; but it wasn't. It lead to the large doors Harry had seen in his dream.

Snape finally caught up just as Harry was about to make a move towards the door. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. With a slightly flushed face from the running he had to do, Snape opened his mouth to start yelling at Harry, but Harry was faster then him.

"Where does this door lead to?" Harry asked.

Snape closed his mouth and glowered at him. For a split second, Harry had thought Snape wouldn't answer him, but he did the opposite of what Harry had thought.

"It's Emmick's bedroom," Snape responded. "Now see here Pot-"

"You're lying," Harry said.

Snape glared, "And I would lie because?"

"You don't want me to go in that room."

"I didn't want you to come in this house, and you're talking about a bloody room?" Snape said incredulously.

"I was just curious."

"Too curious for your own good, now-"

"Can I go in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's Emmick's room! Why would you want to go in?"

Should he tell Snape about the dream he had? It will only cause more trouble, plus, Snape would think Harry had made the whole thing up just to go inside. But what was behind that room must be Draco's, despite what Snape had said. Even if Harry knew Draco did not live here, he still had the mad urge to check.

"I just want to see, I won't go inside," Harry said calmly.

Snape flared his nostrils and studied him. Harry met his gaze, feeling as if Snape was looking right through him, examining every thought that goes through Harry's mind.

"Fine," Snap said at last," But like you said, don't go in."

Harry felt the huge weight in his heart lift. He could have hugged Snape right then and there, but the ugly expression on his face told Harry not to. He moved towards the door and placed his hand on the shiny handle, and turned it. He pushed the door open and peered in. The room was furnished exactly the way it was in his dream. The only slight difference was the many toys scattered all over the floor. Harry stared disbelievingly. The happiness he had felt was slipping away, leaving Harry feeling cold. So it meant that Draco's…

"Are you done yet Potter?" Snape drawled.

Harry gave the room one last look before nodding silently, and quietly letting Snape lead him to the laundry room to retrieve his clothes.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his pants up. While trying to zip the zipper, in which it didn't seem to want to move, Snape dragged him out of the laundry room. He gave up trying to zip it up, since he almost tripped down a flight of stairs as Snape was leading him. Still feeling a bit on the tipsy side, he slowed down, but only to get startled when Snape barked at him to hurry up.

"Grouchy old-"

"I'm not deaf, I can hear you."

Harry remained quiet as he followed Snape. They stopped near the front doors. Snape looked at him with the same expression Harry had seen for 7 years at Hogwarts. The loathing showed in his cold, dark eyes, and Harry didn't expect the look to change.

"I'll see you tomorrow, perhaps I'll meet you at your place. Since you have a knack of distraction here. Or are you always like this?" Snape said, growling a bit.

"At my place is fine," Harry, muttered. He was not going to lose his temper; for this might be the last chance he could snag a job.

"Where do you live?"

"Currently at the Morning Hillside Hotel," Harry said, turning pink.

Snape looked at him oddly, "No seriously. Don't play any jokes Potter."

"I'm not!"

"Are you su-"

"Yes!" Harry almost yelled, but remembered to keep his temper in check. "I decided to move out of Ron and Hermione's house."

"Did the Weasley's house get invaded by their kids?" Snape sneered at the thought of his old students.

"No," Harry muttered through gritted teeth, reminding himself to calm down.

"So, your telling me that you cant afford a simple small flat?" Snape said a little too joyfully.

"No," Harry lied. The truth was, he still had some money left in Gringotts, but he didn't want to spend it all; he wanted to make more, and maybe put some galleons in his bank to make it seem fuller; he had used a lot already. By being able to do that, he had to make it seem like actually had no money at all, maybe Snape might even feel sorry for him.

Snape's gleeful expression didn't change, it only turned into a nasty smirk of amusement.

"Well now I guess your future is now in my hands," Snape said, delighted.

Harry snorted, "I'm sure it is."

Snape frowned, "Do you want the chance or not?"

Harry closed his mouth and listened as Snape told him the time he will be arriving. He nodded and silently left.

As the main gate snapped shut and locked itself behind him, Harry couldn't help feeling the un-easiness in his stomach. Maybe a cup of coffee would calm him down?

Harry found a small, and rather cozy coffee shop not far from where the Anderson's lived. He ordered a large cappuccino and sat down, enjoying the warm drink. He was about to get up and leave, until his eyes traveled and stopped at a man with red hair, covering his face with an upside down magazine. Harry found this a bit strange, for the man peeked above from the magazine to check if Harry was looking. When he found out Harry was, he quickly ducked behind the magazine again.

Harry left a tip and quickly walked out, hurrying back to the hotel as fast as he could.

It's strange how time passes so quickly when you don't pay attention to it. You could sit around and stare at the clock all day, and the minute hand would not move; and yet, when you preoccupy yourself, it's like the clock fast forwards itself. It is strange how time works. This was how Harry felt; time went too fast. The last thing he remembered was getting interviewed with Snape. During the interview (which was more sane this time, and it didn't involve anyone fainting), Snape had asked questions in which Harry had to come up with a quick and witty answer for.

The interview was half an hour long. In the end, Snape politely shook hands with him -grimacing- and told him he'd call in the next few days. Thus the waiting began again. Harry had started to dislike clocks no matter how useful they are, but in a few days, just like what Snape had said, he called with some rather good news. Snape told Harry he got the job, in a rather glum and disappointed voice. Harry couldn't feel any happier. Ever since then, the dream Harry had had completely slipped his mind; which was a good thing, for Harry wanted to keep his mind free of thoughts. Though it was only during nighttime, when Harry was haunted by memories of the war.

It has been a month since Harry had started tutoring Emmick, who turned out to be quite a nice kid, despite how chatty he was, but Harry put up with him and managed to be-friend the 9-year-old. Snape remained as nasty as ever, but has grown nastier as he found several white hairs growing on his head. Every time Harry entered the large house, he could hear Snape grumbling about his aging hair. Harry would come over to the Anderson residence and tutor Emmick in his room, but had moved to the dining room. Emmick got distracted too easily. All in all, Harry enjoyed being around the kid.

December rolled around the corner and soon the house was decorated with festive ornaments. Stockings were hung by the fireplace. In every room, you would find a large Christmas tree. But they weren't nearly as tall as the one in the living room. As Harry wondered in one day, he could only gawk at the nicely decorated tree, with the piles after piles of presents around it. He has never seen so many presents in his life.

A fireplace, spreading warmth through his body every time he entered, lighted the dining room. The flames and warmness would only make him all drowsy. Harry had actually fallen asleep once, and woke up with a start when Emmick kicked him.

"If you fall asleep again, I'm telling Uncle Snape," Emmick warned.

That made Harry wide-awake. The worst time of the year for Snape (besides Valentine's Day) was Christmas. He was extra moody, walking around snapping at Harry whenever he sees him.

"Mr. Potter?" Emmick said casually, putting down his quill.

They were inside on a cold snowy afternoon.

"Yes? Didn't I tell you to call me Harry?"

"Uncle Snape told me –"

"Just call me Harry."

"It's impolite."

"You're never polite around me."

"That's because your not."

Harry sighed, "Go on."

"My birthday is this Thursday, December 25th, and my father and uncle are hosting a party for me." He beamed. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh!" Harry said, taken by surprise. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Emmick pressed on. "Please…Harry?"

Harry looked at his pleading blue eyes and gave in.

"All right."

Emmick grinned happily, "Good! I want you to meet someone!"

* * *

Harry checked his reflection in the rear mirror of a cab. He dressed casually, unsure whether the part was formal or not. The cab pulled up at the large house, and Harry got out. He paid the driver and walked up to the gate which opened by itself. Balloons were tied to strings all over the place. As he approached the doors, it opened and 5 kids ran out, each carrying a toy sword of their own. Snape appeared looking as if the world was about to end. The expression only deepened once he noticed Harry had arrived. 

"Ah good, the fun just keeps coming doesn't it?" Snape said dryly.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or comment, instead he just shrugged. Snape eyed him for a minute, a thought suddenly occurring him.

"Who invited you?"

"Emmick did."

"Where's your invitation?" Snape leered.

"He didn't give me one, am I supposed to get one?"

"Yes, guess you can't come in," Snape said joyfully. "More scotch for me!"

At that precise moment, Emmick appeared from behind Snape, hearing Harry's voice.

"HARRY!" Emmick yelled excitedly.

Harry smiled and handed him his present, "Happy Birthday! You're how old now?"

"10! I get to start school next year at Hogwarts!" Emmick exclaimed proudly. "Uncle Snape is still teaching there. He's the Potion's Master."

"Yes, well since you're here already Potter, why don't you come in?" Snape said feeling very bored.

Harry walked inside and almost crashed into another kid. The kid looked at him weirdly, but was dragged away by Emmick almost immediately.

"Tsk, tsk, crashing into children, you must be even more drunk than I am," Snape commented.

"I'm not a alcoholic."

"Always the wild and crazy one hmm?" Snape said sarcastically. "I think not." Then he walked tipsily out of the main entrance.

Harry followed not knowing what to expect, but within more then 5 feet away from the living room, he could hear the sounds of many, many kids shouting. Snape almost fell over as 2 kids ran out, jabbing each other with the toy swords. He muttered to himself and sat down on an unoccupied couch. Harry spotted a large group of adults watching the children play, and decided to sidle over to them. A waiter came up to him and offered a glass of champaign, in which he took. Taking a sip of the cool beverage, he wondered what he was going to do for the next few hours? Should he stand here all alone, or try talking to one of the adults? He didn't want to seem too lonely, and chatting to someone sounded good. Craning his neck, he looked around the room for someone he knew, or at least looked familiar; but he recognized no one in the room. Harry sighed. Maybe it was better if he leaved instead. Emmick came running over just as he was about to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Emmick's eyes narrowed.

Harry wondered how Emmick knew he was going to leave.

"Look Emmick, it's your party and you should go enjoy yourself. It won't make a difference whether I leave or not. You have all your friends here to keep you company," Harry said, hoping Emmick won't throw one of this famous tantrums.

Emmick looked crestfallen, "But I want you to be here. Besides, I only know 2 kids here, the other's are the children of my father's friends."

"Hey," Harry said sternly. "Don't look so glum. You're lucky your father planned a party for you. When I was a kid, no one had ever planned a birthday party for me, not even once."

"Why not?" Emmick asked, looking truly surprised.

Harry felt his insides boil as he remembered the Dursleys, "Let's not talk about it."

Emmick looked at him curiously but stayed quiet. Harry sighed and took another sip of the wine. Emmick ran off later with a dark haired little boy, leaving Harry with nothing to do again. He finished his 2nd glass of champaign, and he still haven't talked to anyone else. He was starting to want to leave, but he knew Emmick would spot him making his getaway. Finally arguing with himself on whether to make a quick leave or not, he decided to stick through the whole thing, despite the fact that he knew no one there.

"More wine sir?" A waiter asked.

Harry shook his head and glanced behind him, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing just about a foot away was Blaise Zanbini, drinking a martini, deep in conversation with Pansy Parkinson. Harry's eyes widened. What were _they _doing here? Did they know Sean Anderson too, or are they Emmick's tutor as well? Or maybe Snape invited them, but if he remembered correctly, Snape was never that close with the pair. Pansy looked over and her eyes settled on Harry. She mumbled something to Blaise, who turned around. Harry didn't know whether to wave or not, but Pansy answered the question for him. She waved and raised a skinny eyebrow at him. She muttered something else and Blaise made his way over.

"Looking good Potter," Blaise said. "Where have you been for the past few years?"

Harry shrugged, "Around."

"Married?"

"No, you?

"No, but I am dating," Blaise took a long drink from his glass.

"Out of curiosity, but just who are dating?" Harry asked casually.

"That's a secret," Blaise grinned.

If Harry had been someone else watching from the side, he would have thought they were old friends getting acquainted again.

"They why are you here if none of these crazy kids running around are yours?"

Blaise's grin turned into a frown, "I can't tell you." And then he grinned again. "That's a secret too."

"Why not?" Harry asked, quite taken back. Why was he being so secretive?

Blaise finished his drink and settled it on a nearby table in no hurry.

"You see, Potter, we're not exactly what you call 'friends' and it's not very likely I would tell you, but you know what the word 'secret' means don't you?"

"But-" Harry was cut off as Snape entered the room and announced that the desert was ready.

"Time for cake," Blaise said airily and walked back to Pansy.

Harry followed the crowd out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the dining room, where plates after plates of assorted biscuits were piled upon the table. A large cake with blue frosting caught everyone's attention as soon as they walked in. Waiters came in with plates and more glasses of champaign.

Snape stood on a small platform that was built, and made a small speech. In the middle of it, he looked as if he was about to pass out, but he kept talking, clutching his glass of brandy rather tightly. Emmick stood by him, looking very disappointed.

"And now since Emmick's father, Mr. Anderson, could not make it here today, we will go ahead and let Emmick blow," Snape stopped and let out a uncharacteristic giggle. "Out the candles."

Snape and Emmick got off the platform and stood in front of the triple layered cake. 'Happy 10th Birthday' was written out of chocolate, as 10 candles were stuck in it around the words. Emmick took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Everyone clapped and the kids jumped up and down, starring hungrily at the cake. Snape helped cut the cake and hand out plates. To Harry, it was the best cake he has ever tasted. The insides were filled with chocolate ice cream, with 3 thin layers of hot fudge. It was no wonder a lot of people looked as if they were in heaven as they took the first bite. Harry found Blaise and Pansy talking quietly again in a corner.

He finished the cake and looked around one last time. Deciding he could probably leave now, he pushed his way through the crowd. One woman glared at him as he accidentally stepped on her white shoes. She huffily stalked away with her nose in the air muttering, "How rude." He was about to leave the room when he heard Emmick calling for him.

"HARRY!" Emmick yelled out loud, pushing through the crowd roughly.

Harry turned around and smiled, "Hey kid."

Emmick beamed, "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Just someone really special."

"Well, all right then, but I have to leave soon."

"That's okay, but I really want you to meet him, I told him all about you."

"So where is he?" Harry asked looking around, wondering who the person was.

"Follow me," Emmick said and darted back through the crowd.

Harry followed carefully, he didn't want to step on anyone else. He spotted Emmick push through a small group of men that were talking, and re-appearing with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Harry, I want you to meet my father," Emmick said, tugging on a man's suit.

The man turned around and looked down at Emmick. His blond hair covered his face, so Harry couldn't see. Something about the man made Harry's heart start beating faster.

"It's my tutor, Mr. Potter," Emmick explained to his father.

He finally looked up and noticed Harry. He smiled and extended a hand.

"Hi, thanks so much for tutoring Emmick. I would do it myself, but I'm busy most of the time," he explained.

Harry stared at the man before him. This better be real, but how could it be? Did he pass out again? Harry blinked and when his eyes focused on the man once again, he knew this was in fact very real. His breath got caught as he stared.

"Umm…" the man was starting to look uncomfortable as Harry continued starring.

Emmick nudged Harry hard and he finally took his eyes off him. He looked confused and Emmick decided to help out.

"Shake hands," Emmick ordered.

"Oh!" Harry's cheeks turned pink and he quickly shook the man's hand.

Harry was so sure and yet the man didn't seem to recognize him at all. Harry wanted very much to throw his arms around him, whispering words into his ear on how much he missed him. And yet…he was afraid this was a dream, and he would wake up if he made a single mistake. But as their hands touched, memories came flooding back in a tidal wave. But this was wrong! It couldn't be right! He died many years ago. Could it be possible that someone had pulled him out of harm's way during the war? Maybe he forgot about Harry afterwards because it has been so long. What bothered Harry was the fact that he might have forgotten about him, even though Harry had not. Harry would spend every night thinking about him, and it hurt now knowing that he hadn't done the same. Everything was coming so quickly, and it was hard trying to focus on one thought. His mind was buzzing as he went back to staring at the gorgeous man. It just…couldn't be possible. But Harry had felt something when they shook hands; it was the same feeling he would experience every time they held each other. Harry didn't know whether to hug him and sob into his shirt, or stay where he is. One thing was for certain; he had to make sure the man was who he thought he is. The only way to do that was to say…

"Draco?" Harry murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" he raised an eyebrow.

It was the same smooth voice, just in a deeper tone. Those gray eyes remained as sparkly as ever; but only the face had showed any sign of difference. His face was sharper and it didn't show any sign of the 17-year-old self Harry had remembered. He looked more mature, and business-like, especially in a suit.

"Are you…I mean, well…it's just that you- are you sure your name isn't Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked desperately, searching for any hint that showed that he remembered who Harry is.

"I think I know my name, I don't need to double check," the man answered coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to--"

Before he could move away, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"You're lying, you must be. How could you not be Draco?" Harry said softly, ignoring theattention he was starting to attract.

"I'm telling you, I'm not! My name is Sean, now will you be so kind to let go of me—"

"NO! You're-lying!" Harry said through gritted teeth, he squeezed the man's wrist. "You must have forgotten me, I can accept that later on, but how could you forget something as important as your own name? What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" the man was starting tobecome a little scared. "I've never met you in my life! I know my name! It's Sean, not…not whatever it was you said! Let GO of me!"

"Father?" Emmick said timidly. "Harry let go of my father! You're hurting him!"

"Go get your uncle," the man said, without taking his eyes off Harry. Anger was starting to build up and Harry noticed it in his gray eyes. "I'm going to tell you one last time to un-hand me."

"You don't get it!" Harry said feeling very frustrated. Tears were beginning to sting his eyes. "We went out before, and we're probably still going out now! We never broke it off! We went to school together at Hogwarts, we met in Diagon Alley at—"

"POTTER! LET GO OF HIM, NOW!" Snape cam striding over, apparently sober now.

Emmick hid behind Snape as Harry sent Snape a death glare. In the end, Harry dropped his gaze and let go of the man, feeling very much defeated.

"Into Emmick's bedroom now, both of you," Snape indicated to Harry and the man.

"What about me?" Emmick asked anxiously.

"You're staying here, I'll be back in less then 10 minutes, make your speech."

Emmick pouted and stomped off to do what he was told. As soon as the young child disappeared back into the crowd, Snape turned towards them, and pushed them out of the dining room. He dragged the silence pair into Emmick's bedroom and made them sit on the bed.

Harry's heart pounded, his mind still distracted on what the man had said earlier. The confused and angry look Harry had seen made him never want to come back again. But he knew he couldn't run away, there had to be some sort of explanation, a good one too.

Snape was pacing around the room, looking as if he was deciding whether or not to tell them something. What seemed like forever, Snape finally looked up.

"It's time for me to explain everything. I have stalled enough time."

Harry held his breath and waited with anxiety for what was to come.

**TBC **

**A/N: Bet that gave you a bit of a nasty shock at the beginning huh? Ah, damn! I left you guys hanging on yet _another _cliffhanger. You're probably sharpening your knives right now, heh. But the good thing is I'll have the next chapter up next Saturday or Sunday. Unfortunately, I can't make any promises. I'm assuming I can finish it by then. The next chapter wont probably be as long as this one. **


	5. Coming Out

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I'm getting writers block more frequently, and there's so much going on right now, it's hard for me to concentrate and spend some time writing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but if you leave your email, I will give you a notice when I update.**

_Previously: Snape was pacing around the room, looking as if he was deciding whether or not to tell them something. What seemed like forever, Snape finally looked up._

_"It's time for me to explain everything. I have stalled enough time."_

_Harry held his breath and waited with anxiety for what was to come._

Harry shifted in his spot, feeling uneasy at the sudden stillness of the room. He could feel his heart pounding and wondered if it was loud enough for the other 2 to hear. He shifted again and looked at Snape, expecting him to start talking. Snape only gave him a withering look and continued pacing around the room. He ruffled his oily hair and finally, he spoke.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," Harry said at once.

Snape sighed, "First of all...look Sean, Potter's right, your real name _is_ Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Draco said in a hushed tone. "You're…you're lying! Are you just going along with _him_?" He pointed at Harry.

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Then why did you give me a fake name?"

"To protect you."

"What was there to protect?"

"Your life."

Harry looked back and forth at them. This wasn't making any sense.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you if you would just shut up," Snape snarled. He paused and stood in front of them. "It started with the war. On the that day, Dumbledore put an invisibility spell on me powerful enough so that it wouldn't wear off for the whole day. I spotted Potter and you, Draco, struggling with some Death Eaters. Vold-the Dark Lordwas about to cast the killing curse on Draco andI couldn't allow that to happen. I sprinted towards them butthe Dark Lordwas faster. Luckily, Draco remembered the use of one of the spells I taught him. Imagerio. If you remember, Imagerio is used when an opponent sends a curse at you. It sucks in the power of the spell and creates a shield to protect its user, the spell then reflects the attack back but it will only weaken the opponent instead of giving him or her a full blast of the spell."

"What does that—"

"Potter, I thought I told you to shut up."

Harry remained silent and glowered.

"Draco used the spell and it protected him, though with the little strength he had left, he fainted. The spell made an impact with the Dark Lord's which explained the smoke. I took the chance to bring Draco to a secure area, andput a invisibility spell on him and went into hiding," Snape paused. "Are you following me so far?"

Harry had a million of questions in which he had to ask, but he knew it was best if he asked afterwards. Draco sat silently throughout the whole thing.

"Draco was weakened to the point where he was hanging between life and death. The more stress that he has, the less chance he could have made it. He woke up later in St. Mungos not knowing where and who he was. He didn't even recognize me. He panicked and tried to escape, but I kept him there for a few days."

"I searched for a cure, but as you already know, there are none. The best thing to do was to take him away. I didn't want to remind him of his troubled past since it would have made no sense to him anyway."

"But I checked with a woman for his name after the war!" Harry protested. "They said he wasn't listed there."

"They only check off the bodies they recognize. I took Draco to St. Mungos without checking up with them."

"And then?" Draco finally spoke, his mind spinning.

"I took him to France."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "WHY?"

"TO PROTECT HIM! IF THE REMAINING DEATH EATERS FOUND OUT ABOUT DRACO, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"There _weren't _any death eaters left! They were either captured or killed."

"They're not as stupid as you think," Snape sneered. "They each had plans of their own to escape if it gets too much. You should know that death eaters are very selfish. They don't care if the others are in trouble, they would run away tail between their legs, worrying about their lives only."

"What happened after you took him to France?" Harry asked, feeling slightly calmer.

Draco looked at him," I finished school at Beauxbatons. I got a job and moved back to England after I finished school."

"Sean-Draco, I need to speak to Potter alone for a few minutes," Snape said.

Draco nodded and left.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Congratulations, maybe you would have been better off teaching Divination instead," Harry retorted sarcastically.

"Don't give me cheek Pot—"

"He doesn't remember me!" Harry yelled. "Why did you take him away from me?"

"I told you already."

"To protect him? Were you really protecting him from the death eaters," Harry stood up and paused, unsure whether he wanted to finish his own sentence. Taking a shaky breath, he continued. "Or from me?"

Snape looked steadily at him, never letting his piercing gaze drop.

"From both," Snape finally answered after a while.

"Why?" Harry demanded. "You didn't want me to be happy so you took him away from me. Look what happened to him!"

"It was the cause of the war that made him this way," Snape said, ignoring the first comment.

"But you could have brought him to me! I would have been able to look after him."

"He's not a child."

"He's my _BOYFRIEND_!"

"WELL NOT ANYMORE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE OTHER'S HAPPINESS, OR IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF STATE HE WAS IN AFTER THE WAR? HE LOST HIS MEMORY! IF YOU THINK HE'D GLADLY ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TOGETHER, THEN YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND. HE COULDN'T EVEN ACCEPT HIS LIFE AS IT IS, AND YOU'RE EXPECTING HIM TO LET YOU BACK IN?" Snape roared.

Harry turned quiet.

"Now let me continue. After he graduated from Beauxbatons, he met Larissa. Larissa was a pregnant young woman. She had nowhere to turn to, especially after her boyfriend ran off. Draco pitied her and took Larissa and Emmick in. They moved into this house afterwards."

"Are they married?" Harry asked.

"No, but they were engaged. Larissa's boyfriend came back for her with hope fora future again. Emmick held a grudge. He knew his father had left him and his mother. Draco tried convincing Larissa to stay, but in the end she left, leaving Draco and Emmick behind," Snape rubbed his tired face. "Emmick looks up to Draco, he's like a second father to him."

"But the thing is, how did he get…you know…like this?"

Snape sighed, "I think it was the fall after he drained his energy. Otherwise, I have no idea what had happened."

"Isn't there a cure?"

"Not that I know of."

Harry bit his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. There was a pang of agony in his heart that hurt him every time his heart beat. Draco was no longer the man he knew. Harry felt so useless, not being able to help him remember his past. He was furious with Snape, why couldn't he have done something about Draco's memory? And the fact that he took Draco away from him left him feeling murderous; at the same time, he knew it was for the best. He looked at the door, wondering whether Draco was listening outside.

"But what was with the new name?" Harry wondered out loud.

"If I told him his real name, he would have been able to look up his family tree. Then he'll grow more depressed and angry at himself for not remembering any of the events that had happened."

Finally, all of Harry's questions were all answered. Snape leered at him.

"Well?"

"Well…what?"

"Don't you have anymore questions on that list of yours?"

"Not really."

Snape flared his nostrils, "Good."

Draco walked back in, hiding the shock he had been experiencing for the past 10 minutes. Harry couldn't meet Draco's eyes, knowing it'll be painful when he doesn't notice a hint of recognition from the other man. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and sighed.

"I guess I'll go," Harry mumbled.

"That's a good idea," Draco mumbled back. Harry barely missed it.

Snape trudged out of the room, leaving Harry standing there for a few minutes. He was starting to grow uncomfortable under Draco's steady gaze. Harry shuffled towards the door, but Draco's voice stopped him.

"So we…were lovers?"

Harry paused. Draco waited patiently for him to speak.

"Yes," Harry said smiling a bit at the thought of the old days. "We were."

"Oh…" was all Draco had time to say as Harry already walked out the door.

The next few days went by slowly. Harry rarely left his room. He hasn't gone back to tutor Emmick in a while. He knew it was Snape that continuously called to tell him to get his arse over there, but he wouldn't receive any calls. Now that Draco knew the truth, he was bound to freak out about it. He didn't want to be there when that happened. He still couldn't get over the fact that Draco has lost his memory. Maybe it was better if he hadn't found Draco in the first place.  
Harry lied down on the bed and turned on the TV. After flipping through some extremely boring channels, he turned it back off. Harry looked around. This wasn't how he expected to live his life. He used to imagine it a whole lot more different. He had always thought he would move in with Draco after graduating. They would live in a nice simple house, and live a happy life together, but this was reality. Maybe Harry should go retrieve his money from Gringotts and exchange it for muggle money. He'll be able to live in London. He wasn't ready to return to the wizarding world yet, though the thought had crossed his mind plenty of times. Harry sat up and looked around once more. He wasn't going to spend another week here. Gathering up his stuff, he went down to the lobby to check out.

* * *

Upon entering Diagon Alley for the first time in 7 years, Harry was once again astonished at how wonderful the place looked. New shops were built to replace the old ones, and everywhere he looked, there were new things he has never seen before being sold. The sound of laughter and chitchat made Diagon Alley look lively. A woman walked by him and peered up suspiciously. Harry nervously flattened his hair and hurried off towards the direction of Gringotts.

"Vault 710," the goblin announced.

Harry walked into the safe he had had for all his life, and scooped some coins into his bag.

"Um, excuse me, but where can I exchange these for muggle money?" Harry asked.

"The front desk," the goblin said and grinned an evil smile that made Harry feel a bit uneasy. "Back into the cart we go then."

After the short trip, Harry wondered why he used to enjoy the cart ride. Feeling queasy in the stomach, he staggered over to the front desk and dumped his bag on the counter. The goblin looked up and frowned.

"Yes?" it grumbled.

"I would like to exchange these for muggle money."

"Do you have a vault here?" the goblin eyed him.

"Y-yes," Harry stammered, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Harry Potter…"

"You're going to have to speak up!"

"HAR-RY-POT-TER!"

"Thank you," the goblin smiled nastily.

Several heads turned towards Harry's direction, and immediately whispers sprang up.

"Harry Potter?"

"Didn't he die?"

"Wasn't he banished from the Wizarding world?"

"If I were him, I would never dare show up again, I'd be too ashamed of all the lives I lost."

Harry's cheeks flamed up and he clenched his fists. He was not going to lost control and hex anyone. He tried to remain calm.

"Wasn't Sirius Black his Godfather?"

"Yeah! They found out just about a month ago! But how?"

"The officials went through Mrs. and Mr.'s wedding documents, and they've discovered they had appointed Black to be the godfather."

Harry's heart pounded faster at the mention of his godfather's name.

"If I were them, I would have never picked someone like Black. I would have been smart see, and picked someone less ratty looking."

I will _NOT_ hex anyone, Harry repeated in his mind.

"Thank God he died!"

"How did that happen?"

"My friend, Mona told me he committed suicide!"

I will _NOT _HEX ANYONE…

"Good! As long as that…thing isn't around anymore, I can sleep properly."

_I will NOT hex anyone…no one at all…_

"Ah but I also heard that Black—"

"DON'T YOU TWO HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN EXCHANGE GOSSIP?" Harry snapped, finally losing it.

"—was…innocent," the lady finished lamely.

The 2 women backed away andmade quick stridesout of the bank.

"Mr. Potter, I don't allow anyone to yell ato ur customers. If you would kindly escort yourself out of here without makingmore rackus, it will be very much appreciated," the goblin said in a sharp tone.

"But my money—"

"Has been taken care of and is in your bag. Now kindly remove yourself from Gringotts, or we will help you."

Harry took his bag and hurried out of the bank, face burning with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he lost control so easily. This was one thing he dreaded most about returning to the Wizarding world; the gossip and rumors flying around. In the muggle world, no one knew or gave a damn who he was. He was just an ordinary man, but here, he apparently was still well known.

Harry took a few steady breaths and looked around. Wanting to leave already, Harry started walking. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. He looked around and spotted no one, but people staring and casting him dark looks. He heard someone calling his name again, and turned around. There was Ron and Hermione running in his direction. As much as he was still slightly fuming about the last words they exchanged, he couldn't help feel his spirits lift as he watched them approach him.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, breathless from the running.

"I came to exchange some money. How did you know I was here?"

"We were on our way to the bank when we heard people talking about you—"

"Oh great! I was here for only 10 minutes and look what happens," Harry said frustrated.

"They weren't saying anything bad mate, they were just saying how surprised they were that you're back," Ron cut in.

"Oh…"

"Well where have you been? We were so worried when we couldn't find you!" Hermione asked, peering at him anxiously.

"What made you stop worrying?" Harry asked.

"Well…when Ron spotted you checking into a hotel, so we were pretty relieved."

"Were you followed me?" Harry exclaimed, feeling anger bubbling again.

"I wouldn't call it following," Ron and Hermione's face burnt with guilt.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Checking up on you once in a while," Hermione said.

"Once in a while? Do you mean you've been 'checking up on me' all this time and have never said a single world to me?" Harry's voice rose. He wasn't a kid anymore, and yet histwo 'friends' were treating him like one.

"We were worried!" Hermione explained. "We didn't know what else to do."

"You could have just talked to me!"

"But you would have pushed us away!" Ron argued.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked at Hermione's anxious eyes, to Ron's worried frown, and sighed. Agreeing with them, they set off to the Leaky Cauldron.

**TBC **

**A/N: I have no idea what Harry's vault # is. So if you know, just tell me through a review. This may not be the BEST chapter…but to tell you the truth, I have no idea where to start with after this. To me, the characters are getting more OC by the second. I don't have anything planned for the next few chapters, so basically I have really bad writers block right now. So please leave a review and maybe give me some suggestions?**


	6. Mending of Friendships

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 6 Many thanks for those who have waited patiently, and for those who reviewed!**

_Previously: "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Hermione pleaded._

_Harry looked at Hermione's anxious eyes, to Ron's worried frown, and sighed. Agreeing with them, they set off to the Leaky Cauldron._

* * *

Draco Malfoy clutched a glass of wine, staring moodily into the fire. He had skipped quite a few days of work and wasn't expecting to return anytime soon. He had wasted practically 5 years believing what his so called, "godfather", had said. All he knew was he fell for it, believing his life was perfect. He has a great job, great house, and the money kept rolling in, and yet he no longer knew how to define perfect.

Draco downed the last bit of wine, wincing at the bitter taste. The only way he could take his mind off things was to drink anything that contained alcohol in it. Alcohol was his only answer to those bumps on the road. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, still staring absentmindedly into the fire.

Someone knocked twice on his bedroom door.

"Fuck off," Draco muttered, without taking his eyes off the fire.

The person knocked again.

"I SAID FUCK—"

"Father?" came the quiet answer.

Draco sighed and got up from the bed, opening the door for Emmick.

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Um…Uncle Snape wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to speak to him."

"But he really wants to talk…"

"There is nothing to talk about, tell him that for me."

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime, you can't avoid Uncle Snape."

Draco managed a small smile, "Some wise words coming from a 10 year old."

Emmick smiled, "Talk to him! I don't like fighting."

"We're not fighting."

"Then why won't you talk to him?"

"It's…complicated. We're just not having agreements."

Emmick frowned, "This is exactly what happened with mother before she left us."

"No it's not, don't think that."

"But it is! You and mother had a fight before he came…"

"Who?"

"My real father," Emmick said quietly. "I don't want Uncle Snape or you leaving me."

"Neither one of us will," Draco reassured him. "If it means so much to you, I'll talk to him."

Emmick smiled, "Okay! He's in his office, drinking again."

* * *

Draco knocked on the door waiting for Snape to open it,but he didn't. Draco knocked again. Maybe he was passed out? That thought scared him a bit, so he let himself in. Snape was sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace, lazily sipping wine from a glass. He didn'tshow a sign that he knew there was someone else in the room. His eyes were narrowed as he continued to stare into space, obviously in deep concentration. Draco didn't know whether to say something or leave quietly.

"What?" Snape said, finally turning around to look at him.

Draco didn't know what to say. He _had _nothing to say, and Snape seemed to have noticed.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" he spoke again.

Draco nodded dumbly.

"Good. I just want you to know that I did what I thought was best for you. Did you think I enjoyed watching you suffer when you woke up without a single memory of your past?"

"You could have told me the truth," Draco pointed out quietly.

"And how would you have reacted?"

"I would have let it slowly progress into my mind. Damn it Severus! I wasted 5 years believing I was someone I'm not, and you didn't do anything!" Draco burst out, feeling the anger again. "Maybe you could have told me a bit about my past each day, not all of it at once. You know, I don't see the difference between telling me all this now, when you could have told me earlier. I would have gone through the same shock, but if you had told me before, I wouldn't be so fucking pissed off."

Snape surveyed the young man before standing up and chucking the glass into the fire. The flames wavered as if it were protesting.

"I did what I thought was right. How did you expect me to tell you that your father was a death eater who died in the war, your mother disappeared and there hasn't been a single trace of her, and that you were dating Potter?" Snape said in a deadly tone.

Finally, the name Draco had been dreading had been brought up. He knew he had no feelings for women all along, but it was hard to believe that he was actually attracted to men. He even found himself paying attention to the half naked men at the beach during one summer, but then he would quickly avert his gaze. It wasn't a choice of his, and yet he still found many of his business partners attractive. He wasn't going to admit it though.

"How long did we stay together for?" Draco asked.

Snape was surprised by the sudden change of topic, but he made a face at where this was leading, "I don't know."

"Did we really like each other?"

Snape kept the disgusted look on his face, "Yes…you did."

"Was I happy?"

"Why don't you ask Potter these questions yourself?"

Draco thought about it for a minute. Asking Harry would allow him to gather more information, but it also means having to face him, and that was something he wasn't ready to do yet. He paused and thought about it. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Where does he live?"

"At some hotel."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes," Snape said. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, digging around for the small piece of paper, and handing it to Draco. "Here."

Draco took it and tanked his godfather.

"I'm going to call him," Draco decided, turning around to leave."

"Draco," Snape said.

He turned around again.

"You're not going to hold a grudge are you?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco smirked, something Snape hasn't seen in a very long time, "I don't know, we'll see"

With that, Draco left Snape's office and went back to his bedroom, smiling at Emmick when he passed by his room.

* * *

"—and that's how I saw him again," Harry finished telling the story.

Hermione's eyes were very wide, as were Ron's. They were both incapable of stringing two words together.

"It was all a coincidence," Harry shrugged, and took a sip of hot chocolate.

They decided to head towards a muggle café, afterbeing approached by many witches and wizards, whom all wanted to speak to Harry.

"That's some coincidence," Ron finally managed to say. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Harry gave Ron a pointed look, "The only people I have talked to for the last few days were you and Hermione. Anyway, it doesn't matter—"

"How can you say that?" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought Malfoy was your world!"

"Nicely put," Harry said sarcastically. "But he doesn't even remember anything, what do you expect me to do?"

"What do you _want _to do?" Hermione asked.

There was a silence as Harry lowered his eyes. Ron and Hermione both waited patiently for his answer, though it was pretty obvious what Harry wanted. He finally looked up, and they were startled once they noticed Harry's teary green eyes.

"I want to somehow make him remember all the things we went through together. I want him to remember every hug, and every kiss we shared. I want him to love me as much as I still love him," Harry said quietly. "All the things I want are impossible."

"Don't say that," Hermione said becoming rather teary-eyed herself. She was surprised by the sudden mood change in Harry. "You never know what might happen."

"Don't you see though? He lost his _memory_! It's not coming back! This is the outcome of all the mistakes I've made."

"Everyone makes mistakes, but this isn't your fault," Hermione reassured, nudging Ron to say something.

Ron frowned and rubbed the spot where Hermione poked, "Hermione's right you know." He paused and took notice of the dark circles under Harry's eyes. "Have you considered sleeping?"

"Not much," Harry mumbled, pushing his cup of hot chocolate away, feeling queasy.

"You should come home with us Harry, you need some rest," Hermione said.

"I can manage to do that without any help, thanks."

"How?"

"I made enough money to buy my own place now."

"I think Lavender knows this great place near Hogsmeade," Hermione said anxiously.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not living in the wizarding world."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"I'm not ready yet, didn't you see the swarm of people that came up to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Ron trailed off.

"I can't go back."

"Then where will you go?" Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

They went into a mode of silence again. Both Ron and Hermione were trying to think of a place where Harry could stay. Harry on the other hand, had his mind on Draco. How could someone he has been missing for the longest time appear right in front of him, and yet he couldn't grab a hold of him?

"Harry, I still think you should stay with us," Hermione said. Seeing the look on his face as if he was ready to protest, she quickly added. "You can stay until you find a suitable home. We'll help you look around for any flats that are for sale."

Harry considered this for a moment before making a decision. He weighed the pros, and cons of living with them, again.

"Well?" Ron asked. "It's been really quiet ever since you left, well…it's been more boring actually considering the only thing Hermione talks about is work. And then she nags a lot too—"

"I _nag _because you never do any of the chores around the house!" Hermione interjected.

"I will once I get time—"

"—if you can sit your butt down on the couch for more than five hours, it shows you have plenty of time!"

"All right," Harry agreed.

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering, and beamed happily at him.

"You can move in today!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry chuckled, "Sure, why not? I already have all my stuff with me."

Suddenly his cell phone rang shrilly, causing Ron and Hermione to jump a little. Harry dug through his pockets and took out his cell phone. The number displayed on the caller ID belonged to no one Harry knew.

"Hello?" Harry said, holding his cell phone to his ear.

There was a silence on the other line, but Harry could hear the sound of someone breathing. Maybe it was a prank call?

Harry narrowed his eyes and sighed impatiently before hanging up. He looked at his 2 friends worried faces.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't kn—" Harry stopped as his cell phone began ringing again.

It was the same person calling. He picked up his cell phone again.

"Hello?"

There was the same silence.

"Look, whoever this is, ifyou'recalling me then at least have something to say. If you think this is some funny joke—"

"Harry?" came the small timid voice from the other line.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Draco?" Harry said in disbelief as he clutched his phone.

_Why is he calling me?_he wondered wildly.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened as well. All they could do was listen to Harry talk. They didn't dare interrupt him.

"Yes…um…"

Harry held his breath with his heart pounding against his chest. Maybe Draco remembered some things about their relationship and had called to tell Harry how much he realized he missed him.

"Hi…I was just wondering if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Draco said rather quickly.

Harry couldn't stop the grin from showing, "Of course, uh…what time?"

"At 12, I'll meet you at the…Jazz Café?"

"Okay."

Draco paused, "Well…bye."

"Bye."

Harry hung up in a daze. His heart was still pounding, but it was a different type of pounding. Instead of feeling anxious and clammy, he felt so ecstatic, and content. It was as if his spirits flew out of the secluded spot, and had soared into the sky. Though he was very happy, he couldn't help feeling nervous as well. What if he makes a fool out of himself in front of Draco tomorrow? Would that make him change his mind about Harry? What Harry wondered about the most was why Draco call him out of the blue to invite him to lunch?

For a glorious second Harry had made himself believe that Draco got his memory back, but now that he was calming down, he could think clearly; it was impossible to get your memory back so fast. That still didn't answer what Harry was wondering though.

"Harry?" Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron in surprise. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Ron calling him.

"Yeah? Sorry," Harry apologized, his mind still on Draco.

"Was that…Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Ron and Hermione both asked at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"He wants to have lunch with me tomorrow," Harry said, going back into his dazed state.

Ron and Hermione stopped laughing immediately, and stared at Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that took a while for me to type out, but I've been really busy what with all the last minute project, and studying I have to do. But my exams are going to be over by next Saturday! That'll leave me more time to update! So for those who are waiting for me to update the other stories I'm writing as well, please be patient, I'll get them done (one day). Anyway, please review!**


	7. The Right Decision?

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been a while since I last updated and once again I apologize! Everything has been messed up lately, but it doesn't matter anymore. I FINALLY finished Chapter 7. It's a bit on the short side, but I'll make it up with Chapter 8, in which I'll try to update faster this time. I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer, so I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes; But I got my friend EVE to help me beta this story! So this chapter is dedicated to her.**

Previously: _"He wants to have lunch with me tomorrow," Harry said, going back into his dazed state._

_Ron and Hermione stopped laughing immediately, and stared at Harry._

* * *

"You're not joking!" Blaise exclaimed once Draco had told him about his decision to meet up with Harry. "Don't you think it's a bit too early?"

Draco sighed impatiently, "Fuck Blaise, it's not like I'm getting back together with him."

"Then why are you going?" Blaise demanded.

"Because I want to know what happened in my past, something you won't talk to me about."

"Ask Severus!"

"He _lied _to me, what makes you think he won't do it again?"

Blaise stood up from the couch and walked over to Draco, "So does this mean you _tru__st _Potter? You don't know if he'll lie to you either, so why are you being sodependent onhim?"

"Can you just shut up and leave me alone?" Draco snapped.

"No. Am I supposed to let you go and get hurt?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We're just going to talk. I'm going to get dressed now, excuse me." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked passed Blaise.

"You think you're prepared, don't you?" Blaise sneered. "Now tell me, if you're so prepared, what are you going to say when Potter tells you that he still loves you?"

Draco stopped walking and stood there with his back facing Blaise. The thought hadn't occured to him at all, but he knew he couldn't just keep ignoring it. One of these days Harry will most definitely confess, but Draco wasn't ready to hear that...from anyone. He was fine being alone, it was rather peaceful. Hearing the way Blaise usually argued with Pansy had given him the appreciation of being single. Was Blaise right though? Is it too soon? Draco hadn't even figured out his feelings for Harry; not one thought had crossed his mind about it.

"Well?" Blaise asked. "Are you going to run into his arms and tell you him you love him too?"

Draco turned his head slightly to the side, not looking directly at him, "I'll tell him the truth."

Blaise crossed his arms and sat down, "And what _is _the truth pray tell?"

Draco looked down at the patterned rug of his living room. How was he supposed to answer the question when he didn't understand it himself? Thinking back on the day he had met Harry at Emmick's party, he remembered thinking Harry was quite good looking, but that was all.

"Draco!" Blaise snapped impatiently.

Draco turned around, "I'll tell him that I don't love him. He doesn't expect me to. Severus already explained everything to him."

"And will that stop him from feeling the way he does for you?" Blaise looked at his friend. "You'll end up hurting him, do you really want that to happen?"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Simple," Blaise replied. "Don't go."

Draco stared hard at him. He didn't want to cause anyone any trouble, but was this the right way to dodge the problems he can't face yet?

"He can't love you forever," Blaise continued. "Seeing you again will only ignite those feelings for you. Think about it, if you don't go he might give up on so he can move on. You both can move on. But if you do go, he'll end up thinking there's a chance to get back together with you when you clearly don't have the slightest feeling for him. You'll end up feeling worse than you do now. I _know _you."

The more he thought about it, the more it began to finally make sense; this was a stupid idea. Draco nodded and silently left the room.

"Listen to what I've said," Blaise called after him

* * *

Harry sat alone in the little cafe he had agreed to meet with Draco in. He had ordered two cappucinos already, and there was still no sign of Draco. With a last look around the warm shop, he dug through his wallet and left some money on the table before leaving with disappointment.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yep, you probably all want to kill me right now...BUT like I said, I'll make it up with Chapter 8. Anyway, this is my Christmas present to you all! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	8. No Way Out

**A/N: I managed to finish writing this faster than the last update, due to my awesome plot bunnies mating again! And I want to thank those who have continued to wait patiently and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.**

_Previously: He had ordered two cappuccinos already, and there was still no sign of Draco. With a last look around the warm shop, he dug through his wallet and left some money on the table before leaving with disappointment._

* * *

Just as Harry reached for the doorknob, the door swung open and hit him square in the face as someone tried to come in from the other side. Groaning, Harry clutched his sore nose and moved away from the doorway to let the person in. 

"Sorry," the man said in a hurry.

Harry almost dismissed him without a glance, but he stopped completely once he recognized the voice. He turned around, spotted Draco looking around the café with what seemed like anxiousness upon his face. Harry couldn't stop the grin from appearing when he finally registered the fact that Draco actually came. He was about to call out his name when he lost his voice once Draco's eyes met his.

There was the tiniest bit of relief that was present before Draco beckoned him over to an empty table. Harry carefully made his way over, making sure he doesn't appear too thrilled, or trip in an embarrassing matter.

Once seated in front of the man Harry couldn't stop thinking about, it was almost impossible not to lean across the table and kiss those lips he missed so much. But Harry reminded himself to get some self-control and remain seated. Draco wasn't much better off either, but instead, he was forcing himself not to run off.

"You came," Harry decided to point out.

"Look's like it," Draco replied unflinchingly.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather just talk."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"I have to apologize first for being really late."

_For being 45 minutes late_, Harry added mentally, but he let Draco continue.

"I was talking to Blaise and—"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What did he say about me?"

Draco looked at him taken back, unsure whether to lie or tell him exactly what they were talking about.

"I told him about this meet-up with you and he thought it wasn't such a good idea," Draco trailed off. "And I agreed..."

"Then why did you want to meet up in the first place if you weren't certain?" Harry asked quietly.

"I thought I was, but unfortunately, I guess I'm not really that comfortable talking about...our past."

Harry folded his hands on the table and stared at the specks of sugar that wasn't whipped off properly. "So why did you come?"

"It wouldn't be polite to just cancel the whole thing without telling you, would it?"

_So this is why he came, out of politeness_, Harry thought dejectedly.

"Well, thank you for being polite enough to come, but you don't have to force yourself to talk to me when you clearly don't."

"But I thought about it on my way here and I _do _want to talk, just...not about us," Draco said in a hurry, noticing how Harry wanted to leave.

Harry's heart fell. "I guess you want to talk about yourself then?"

"If that's okay with you," Draco looked uneasily at him.

Harry didn't meet his eyes, but nodded anyway. "What do you want to know?"

"Did I...um...go out with anyone else?"

"Not that I know of," Harry paused. "But you did seem to be pretty close with Pansy at one point."

"Pansy?" Draco repeated in disgust. "Are you kidding me?"

Harry stifled a chuckle. "No, why?"

"It's just odd. She's my friend I can't imagine myself doing anything with her _that_ way."

"I think the farthest you've gone with her was—"

"Don't tell me, next question."

Harry thought it was amusing watching Dracobecome flustered all of a sudden.

"What was I like back then?"

How was he supposed to answer this question without making it seem like he's coming onto him? Harry made a quick decision to tell him what he was like during the first few years at Hogwarts.

"Bitter, mean, cold—"

"Really?" Draco looked surprised. "To everyone?"

"Yes, especially towards my friends and I."

Harry told him how he had always taunted Ron about the money his family lacked, calling Hermione a 'mudblood', and trying his best to make Harry as miserable as possible. Talking about the past had Harry wishing he could go back to the way things used to be; he wasn't used to the new Draco.

"I was an arse," Draco said.

"Yeah, but when we started going out—"

"No," Draco shook his head, stopping Harry from continuing, "Look, I don't want to know what happened between us."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

Draco sighed. "It's just...really uncomfortable for me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling a bit of dread creeping on him.

"I don't feel the way I used to for you, and talking about it seems weird."

Draco watched Harry look away from him again and bite his bottom lip.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry took a deep breath. "So you don't want to remember _anything_ between us?"

"No," Draco said. "To tell you the truth, I'm fine with the way things are right now."

_BUT I'M NOT! _Harry wanted to scream.

"I would want to remember if it was possible, but it's not. Severus told me the doctors said the damage is permanent; I won't be able to remember anything no matter how hard I try. I don't want to complicate things even further, so I thought the best way to solve this is to move on. If you get stuck in the past, the desire to repeat it increases, and it'll only hurt even more because I don't remember a single memory of us."

Harry took a shuddering breath. "I think I'll go now."

Draco stood up at the same time as him. "I hope you understand."

With his back facing Draco, Harry could only nod in response, afraid he'll catch a glimpse of his tears.

His mind was buzzing with confusion and thoughts. It was difficult to remember how he had returned to Ron and Hermione's house so quickly, but he managed to dodge their questions and rush into the guest room, finally collapsing onto the bed with a sigh of defeat.

* * *

"He's _not _going to come out if you badger him!" a male voice whispered harshly. 

"That shows whatkind of friend _you _are! It seems like you don't care at all!" the female voice replied with the same tone.

"He's my best friend and you know it!"

"So I suppose the best way to support your best friend is to ignore him then?" she hissed.

"He's not a bloody girl! He doesn't need to talk about his emotions while crying his heart out while you console him!"

"I never said he had to do that! I'm just worried about him!"

"So am I! Let him come to you. Merlin, you're so bloody nosy."

There was a tense silence before the sounds of someone stomping down the stairs was heard.

"You can cook your own dinner then Ron Weasley!" the voice yelled, followed by a loud _BANG_.

Harry opened the bedroom door, seeing an outraged redhead.

"_Never _should have married that woman," he muttered darkly.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Harry stifled a yawn, and rubbed his swollen eyes.

"No," Ron scoffed and finally surveyed his best friend. "Bloody hell, you look..."

"Horrible? I know," Harry groaned and followed Ron to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the kitchen table feeling drowsy. Ron poured two cups of tea and sat across from him.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry eyed him wearily.

"Oh..." Ron said. "I guess you won't be getting back together anytime soon I take it?"

Harry froze and settled his cup down with irritation. His glare told Ron it was the wrong thing to say. Averting his gaze, Ron mumbled an apology.

Harry thought of what had happened yesterday with Draco. He couldn't believe that he was going to give up just like that. It wasn't like him at all. Harry missed the once driven Draco, who would go about his ways to get whatever he wanted. If the blond was going to give up so quickly, itreally meant he has no feelings for him anymore. As much as it hurt Harry, it confused him as well. What Blaise had told Draco must be something really bad, or maybe the choice was entirely Draco's but he had been too nice to bring it up earlier.

It had hurt so much yesterday when Draco told him to move on, but the ache in his heart was slowly diminishing, leaving him with an empty feeling in replace; and yet, he still couldn't believe that those words had came out of Draco's mouth.

_"I would want to remember if it was possible, but it's not."_

Harry suddenly sat upright in his chair and looked at Ron.

"Is there such thing as a memory potion?" Harry asked.

Ron looked startled from the sudden change of mood in Harry. "Uh...you should ask Hermione. I know nothing about potions, not even what Snape taught us years ago." He paused and looked at Harry curiously. "Why are you asking?"

"I just thought it might be a possible way to..." Harry trailed off.

"To help him remember?" Ron asked. "Harry, what _did _happen at the café?"

Harry sighed. "I'll explain it when Hermione comes home."

* * *

Harry had no choice but to plop himself in front of the television once Ron left for work. It was dull watching programs all day while waiting for his two best friends to return, but it gave his mind a chance to relax. 

By 6 o'clock, Hermione came home looking exhausted, but she put on a smile once she noticed Harry. Ron walked in right behind and scowled once he saw her.

"I bought dinner for you," Hermione announced to Harry before glaring coldly at Ron, as if daring him to ask where his dinner was.

Ron ignored her and seated himself on the couch.

"Aren't you going to put your briefcase away, instead of just randomly dropping it on the floor?" Hermione demanded.

"No," Ron replied lazily.

"And here I was thinking a few days ago that you had grown out of your childish behavior!" Hermione stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Kindly tell me when you're planning togrow up."

"It'll be the day when you decide to stop bossing people around."

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry raised his voice to get their attention. "Will you _please _quit it? You're both acting immature, fighting every five bloody seconds!"

They both fell silent.

"There's something I want to ask you Hermione."

"What is it?" she asked.

"But first I should tell you what happened between Draco and I yesterday."

With that, Harry told them exactly what happened. By the time he was finished, he could recollect how he felt when Draco had told him to move on, and it left his heart aching again. Hermione sat beside Harry, looking at him with understanding eyes while Ron looked furious.

"How could he do this to you?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not his fault, he did lose his memory after all," Hermione said.

"I bet he was perfectly fine with it before Zabini opened his filthy mouth andfed him irrational bullshit," Ron seethed. "I'll find out where the git lives and—"

"Ron!" Hermione said strictly. "Violence won't make things any better. It'll only make Draco assume Harry's the one who told you to attack him."

"Bloody bastard doesn't even know who I am though," Ron complained.

"But Zabini does," Harry butted in. "He can tell Draco."

"This seems so surreal. I mean just a few years ago you and Draco were together, and now look at the way things are," Hermione said. "So what was the question you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I don't know if it'll work or if it's a good idea, but...what do you know about memory potions?"

"Why would you—oh," Realization dawned upon her. "Harry, I don't think a memory potion is strong enough to revive someone who has permanent memory loss."

Harry frowned. "We could still try."

"I thought Draco didn't want to remember," Hermione pondered.

"He did say that," Harry paused and drummed his fingers on the armrest. "But he said he would want to remember if it was possible, so I thought if we could find some way to help him, then he'd want to."

"If you want to help him, memory potions won't do him any good. Besides, wouldn't Snape had already tried it if it would work?"

Harry fell silent, she was right. His mind was almost hurting from the effort of trying to find another better way, even though he knew there wouldn't be a likely solution. He was determined not to give up though. He had heard a statement several times and he believed in it; 'There is always an answer to every question.'

"Hey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed all of a sudden. "What about that gadget of yours you used to get to your classes in our third year?"

"It's called a Time Turner Ron," Hermione said impatiently. "The only reason why I got to use it was because it was for school purposes. Plus, it wouldn't be able to help Harry anyway."

Harry thought for a moment. "I actually like the idea of time traveling."

"But it's dangerous! And you'll have to get permission from the Ministry."

"I'm not talking about using a device 'Mione. What if there is some sort of potion used for that purpose?"

"You'll still have to get permission," Hermione looked alert. "Like I said, it's very dangerous. One wrong ingredient and the _whole_ potion would be ruined. Think about drinking something like that."

"We'll be really careful then."

"I don't like the sound of a potion like that either," Ron commented slowly.

"Then we'll do a lot of research before we make it," Harry's eyes were practically begging Ron and Hermione to agree. "Please?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before turning away, sighing.

"I'll do whatever I can," Ron said.

Harry turned to Hermione whose brows were furrowed. She looked at him and finally agreed. Seeing the bright smile on his face really made Hermione's worries ebb away. It had been too long since she seen him smile like that.

Now, only one problem remains. _How_ will they be able to find the correct potion to brew?

* * *

**  
A/N: Oh wow, that took me a while to type. Special thanks to Joanna for helping me beta this chapter. I LOVE YOU!  
****I'm afraid you guys will have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter (due to the things I have in store...), but let me assure you that it won't be _too_ long until I update.**


	9. Hidden Library

**A/N: Okay, wow, this took a very long time to complete. And once again, you have no idea how sorry I am for not finishing sooner as I promised last time. I know some of you have given up on this story, but I want to thank those who have and are still waiting patiently. For regular updates (such as previews for the next chapter etc), please visit my livejournal.  
This chapter has not been edited, so please excuse any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.**

Previously: _Harry turned to Hermione whose brows were furrowed. She looked at him and finally agreed. Seeing the bright smile on his face really made Hermione's worries ebb away. It had been too long since she saw him smile like that.  
Now, only one problem remains. How will they be able to find the correct potion to brew?_

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, the trio spent as much time as they could asking around for old spell books; pouring over possible potions that could be useful for time traveling. Each week went by just as quickly as the last, and soon they found themselves feeling more hopeless each time they closed an book in defeat. The snow had fully melted and February was just around the corner; both Ron and Harry slowly began to give up. Hermione, on the other hand –though not spending as much time as before— continued with the research, asking every bookstore she came across for possible information on what was needed. To their disappointment, she came home everyday empty-handed.  
The idea seemed impossible each time either one of them thought about it, and soon, it completely slipped their minds. As much as Harry wanted to do something about Draco's memory loss, he found himself accepting the fact that things will never be the same. Besides, if things were meant to be this way, then he will just have to continue on with his life without looking back. What will happen later on will happen. For now, he was tired of trying to convince himself there was a solution.

* * *

Laughter broke out around the room as Fred and George Weasley took turns telling everyone about their recent trip to Ireland. 

"—honestly, who knew George could dance like that? Here, pass these pictures around, Ron."

"Look carefully and notice how intrigued Fred was while watching—"

"Oy, I was not you sick pervert!"

"George, what in Merlin's beard are you wearing in this picture?"

"It's called a thong mum."

"Well I can practically see your private parts!"

"It's covered though!"

"I don't care, no more trips to Ireland for you boys!"

Harry laughed at the disbelief expressions that appeared on the twin's faces.

"We're not 17—"

"We're adults now—"

"You can't tell us—"

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione interrupted before the conversation could turn ugly.

Everyone seated themselves around the large dining table, surprised to see the amount of food placed on it.

"Remus, how did you cook all this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking extremely impressed.

"I've been learning ever since last year. Hermione here, has great muggle cookbooks."

"Where's Tonks and Ginny?"

"I'll go look for them," Harry suggested, rising from the table and leaving the room.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had definitely gotten a thorough cleaning by the looks of the completely dustless place. The floor even looked waxed. Harry headed upstairs to the top floor when he heard someone squeal. Ginny and Tonks had their wands drawn out, practicing beauty spells on themselves in front of a large mirror.

"I've seen quite enough," the mirror wheezed out, apparently not amused.

"Oh shut up, we look great. Harry! Come to join us?" Tonks said once she noticed him.

"Come to tell you dinner's ready actually," Harry grinned.

"Oh, thanks. I guess we'll continue later then Ginny."

Harry observed their matching lime green hair and large pointy nose, deciding not to comment. He was about to leave the room with them when he stopped shortly after something caught his eye.

"You coming, Harry?" Ginny asked, with her hand on the doorknob.

"You two can go first."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I just want to sit for a while and I'm not that hungry yet."

"Alright then!" Ginny left with Tonks, closing the door behind her.

Harry focused his attention back on the large rectangular piece of wood that stuck out slightly from the wall. The surface completely matched its surroundings, and it was something you could easily miss if you merely glanced around the room. Had Ginny and Tonks seen it since they have been in the room longer than he has? He took a step towards it—

"See you eyeing the wall, what's so interesting about it, lad?" the mirror wheezed again, almost causing Harry to whip out his wand, thinking there was someone else in the room. Once he noticed it though, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"I uh…" Harry started before quickly changing his mind. He wasn't in the mood for explaining his actions and thoughts to a talking object. "It's nothing."

"Y'sure? The wolf man was eyeing that too the last time he came up here."

"Remus?"

"Whatever, I'm just a mirror. I don't need to remember no names. Y'should go see what it is."

"You mean he never found out what it was?"

"Nope, had something better to do. The only lad that has actually walked through that was old Cabot."

"So this leads to a room? What's in it?"

"Are y'blind? Do I look like I can de-attach myself from the wal and walkmy way over there with ease?"

Harry ignored the mirror and turned back to face the wall. He walked towards it again and lightly touched the edges. It looked like a door, but there weren't hinges or a handle.

"Y'gotta tap your wand like Cabot did and it'll open by itself."

Harry reached into his robes but hesitated once he got his wand out. He didn't know what this doorled to, what if it was something dangerous?

"You didn't, by any chance, happen to see Cabot come back, did you?"

"Oh he came back alright, with stacks of parchments and old textbooks. He was a reader y'see."

Books? Harry suddenly felt a rush of excitement. Would he be able to find the information he had been looking for? It was the first time he thought about the idea in a while. He had pushed any possibilities in succeeding at the back of his mind. Thinking about the 'what ifs' had his heart clenching painfully, so he stopped thinking about anything related to his past. Without any more hesitations, Harry tapped the door and watched with surprise as it suddenly vanished. He walked in slowly as the door replaced itself afterwards.  
The room he stepped into wasn't like any of the ordinary libraries he had seen. Books were flying to and fro from shelves, circulating the ceiling by flapping its pages. As Harry moved towards a shelf to examine one of the books, the whole lot of them suddenly flew away from his reach. Feeling slightly annoyed, he turned around to leave only to find his exit blocked by Remus.

"So this is what's behind the door," Remus said to himself before smiling at Harry. "We were wondering what was taking you so long. Who knew you'd venture into this place?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"The mirror informed me. Now, are you going to be joining us?"

"I guess…but I want to know how to get the books first."

"What do you need it for?"

Knowing he could trust Remus, he told him everything about the idea he had hoping Remus could help. After Harry explained it to him, Remus smiled sadly at the man before him.

"If only it's as easy as you make it sound."

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I have to at least try, right?"

"And you've tried every book store and library?"

"Yes, Hermione and Ron even asked around for old spell and potion books. No luck there either though."

"You do realize that the books here might have to do with Dark Arts?"

"I'm just looking for a potion, not a spell to torture someone with," Harry said to lighten the mood.

"I know," Remus replied reluctantly. "I'm just not sure if this is the right place to find what you need."

"I've tried everywhere though. I just want to at least try. What if there is something that could help me here?"

Remus remained silent for a moment, looking around the room; finally, he raised his wand and pointed it at a table.

"Time potion," he spoke clearly.

No sooner has he said it, several books came swooping down, landing on the table in one neat pile. Harry could feel the excitement bubbling throughout himself all over again while noting the interesting titles.

"That's about it. Now, why don't you help me with these books, and come have dinner after?"

Harry had never felt so thankful.

* * *

**A/N: I know, you people are waiting for the D/H action, but that will come later. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	10. Hermione's Disapproval

**A/N: I shall repeat what I've been saying for the past few chapters. I WILL be continuing this story. I've recently decided to make a trilogy out of Sealed Kiss, and Forgotten Memories, so there will be even more to come. I must thank those who are still waiting patiently, I love you all. This chapter is rather short, but the next one should be longer.  
Also, if you are willing to help me beta my stories, please email me. My email can be found on the profile page.**

Previously: _"That's about it. Now, why don't you help me with these books, and come have dinner after?"  
Harry had never felt so thankful._

* * *

"Well, this is crap," Ron said breaking the silence, carelessly closing the book he was reading and throwing it in the growing pile of books they've looked through. "I'm beginning to think there's no such thing as a time potion." 

"There's must be if Harry used that library. Why else would these books come?" Hermione reasoned, flipping madly through the pages.

Harry's eyes were sore from forcing himself to read. With the new hope he had, he was determined to find anything that had to do with time traveling whether it was legal or not. Draco hasn't called all week, but Harry still found himself checking his cell phone every house.

Every night, he would lie awake for a least an hour thinking about the memories he shared with Draco, wishing he could somehow repeat them. The only way he ever manages to fall asleep was by clutching a spare pillow tightly, pretending it was Draco. But it was never enough.

He yawned and settled the book he was reading on his lap. Lying down on the couch, Harry closed his eyes and before he could stop himself, he was fast asleep

* * *

"It's in here!" Ron suddenly exclaimed loudly from the kitchen. 

Harry sat upright immediately and rushed into the kitchen, almost tripping over the coffee table to get there.

"It says here it was first discovered by Walton Theobald in 1794. He made it because his girlfriend died trying to capture a bicorn," Ron read out loud, raising an eyebrow. "How romantic."

Hermione glared at Ron and grabbed the book from him to continue reading. "After being denied access to a time turner from the Ministry, Theobald brewed the time potion by accident. His research was not well known at the time, nor has it ever been completed." She looked up at Harry. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"But it's the only one we found," Ron said.

"There must be some other way."

"There isn't! We looked through everything already."

"Harry, you can't possibly consider trying this," Hermione said exasperated.

"Can you continue reading?" Harry ignored the worried look on her face.

Hermione sighed, but continued nevertheless. "The time potion can be made by combining the complex Draught of Living Death, and a petal from the rare purple rose. The drinker will fall asleep permanently leaving only their body behind. Past attempts have left two witches dead. No one ever found out whether Theobald himself have been successful or not."

There was a silence as she flipped the page. Ron looked more worried now that they found out more information. Harry, on the other hand, could not be anymore excited.

"Let's try this," he finally decided with determination.

"No way, you can't do this Harry! Weren't you listening? Two people have died drinking this," Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

"What about Theobald? No one knew whether he succeeded or not. There's a possibility he did," Harry reasoned.

"There's also an even larger possibility he didn't; besides, if it doesn't work, you will never see Draco again because you would be _dead_."

Harry clenched his fists. "It's something I'm willing to try. There's no point in living with the pain of knowing he forgot everything."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yes, I am! Are you?"

"I'm not letting you do this," Hermione repeated, with a definite tone.

Harry glared at her, trying to calm the anger inside him. "I don't give a damn. I'm still trying it with or without your help. If you haven't noticed, I'm miserable. Before I sleep every night, I'm always thinking whether there's even a point in waking up the next day, but I still do. Not for you, not for myself, but for Draco. I love him too much to give up on him. Now that we've actually found something that might work, I'm not letting this chance slip away. Despite the fact that I might die as a result, it's something I'm willing to risk. Life without him is something that's not worth much value to me."

Harry let out a shaky breath, startled to find Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron looked quite taken back after hearing what Harry had to say. With a last look at them, Harry headed to his room, leaving them silent and stunned.

It was past 10 when Ron finally made an appearance in his room. He stood awkwardly by Harry's bed. Harry turned around to face his best friend.

"You know I'll help," Ron said with a half-grin.

Harry let out a relieved chuckle that sounded strange even to him. It has been a while since he last laughed.

Hermione came in moments later and stood beside Ron. They both looked at each other for a minute; Harry knew her response before she said it.

"I'll get the ingredients first thing tomorrow."

Harry reached up and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.


	11. Silent Gesture

**A/N: Forgotten Memories should be coming to an end soon. It might be the next chapter or the chapter after that, I'm not sure, but it's ending. Thanks to those who have reviewed, your kind words encouraged me to update faster this time. And I know Draco hasn't appeared in the chapters lately, but he does in this one. So enjoy!**

**I'm still also looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, please let me know.**

Previously:

"I'll get the ingredients first thing tomorrow."

Harry reached up and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

Harry sat patiently to Hermione's right, unable to bring himself to look away from the potion brewing in a small cauldron on the kitchen table. Every time she added an ingredient, he found himself anticipating her next move, hoping she would finally announce it was done.

"You should sleep," Hermione spoke after a while. "It's past two already."

"No, it's alright. I'm not tired."

She pursed her lips and reached over for a bag of ashwinder eggs. "You're tired; you just want to stay because you're waiting for the potion to finish."

"Well there's that, and I want to help too."

"I can handle it. You should seriously sleep though. When I'm done, I'll wake you up."

Harry watched the thick liquid turn an icy blue colour and shrugged. "I'm honestly not tired." He couldn't stop the yawn though.

"I'll wake you up later," Hermione glanced at him, smiling.

Harry didn't even consider staying up any longer; instead, he put his arms on the table and rested his head on top of it. He began to snore within a minute.

He felt someone poke him on his side in a rather frenzied matter. He ignored it and dug his face deeper into the hollow between his arms, only to sit upright when someone practically pushed him off his seat. He didn't have time to rub the sleep out of his eyes before Hermione held out something in front of him, with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Good morning," she chirped, now shaking the object in his face. "It's absolutely wonderful outside."

Coming to a quick realization, Harry's eyes widened as he snatched the vial from her hands and stared at it, speechless.

"I have checked the instructions many times to make sure I added everything correctly. The colour, odor, and texture of the potion match the description in the book," Hermione explained, seating herself next to Harry. "All you have to do is drink it."

He finally tore his attention away from the vial when Hermione became strangely quiet. He was startled to find tears rolling down her face as she tried stifling any noises.

"Hermione…"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione burst out. "I can't believe things have gotten this bad between you two that you have to risk your life to patch things up. I wish the war didn't happen. So many lives would have been saved and you would still have Draco."

"I know, but this is reality. In a way, I'm glad the war happened. With Voldemort gone, people actually feel safer now instead of wondering whether he was going to come back, and this time, we know for sure he won't," Harry said, setting the vial down. "We can't regret anything, not with the safe environment we're living in now."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears, letting out a nervous laugh. "I hate seeing you like this, you know. I really hoped there would be some other way, but since this is the only thing we found, I guess it will have to do. I'm still worried though, I mean, I brewed the potion and if anything goes wrong—"

"Nothing will," Harry cut in gently.

"You don't know that."  
"Don't do this now. It's already been brewed and I made up my mind."

Hermione fell silent and watched him with a steady gaze. Slowly, she reached out and hugged him, silently praying for nothing to go wrong.

Harry slipped on his jacket and borrowed Hermione's car keys, setting out into the brisk spring air. As much as he wanted to just go ahead and drink the potion, he still hoped Draco would change his mind.

He parked his car in front of the large house, feeling his heart begin to thump madly against his chest. Twice he had almost turned back around to drive home, but he forced his legs to move forward instead, though he didn't take many steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, whipping around quickly. He was faced with Draco and Blaise. The blond was looking at him curiously while his friend immediately stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaise said, with his dark eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to talk to Draco," Harry replied, his heart now pounding impossibly faster.

"Why?" Blaise pressed, still looking at him suspiciously.

Harry looked at Draco, "It's something I would like to speak with him, alone."

"No—"

"Make it quick," Draco said softly, ignoring the way Blaise was glaring at him, as if silently demanding that he doesn't do it. "I'll meet you inside, Blaise."  
Blaise paused letting Draco reconsider, but when he didn't say anymore, he left with a quick glance between them. With Blaise gone leaving Harry alone with Draco, he suddenly felt even more nervous, and if it weren't for Draco who broke the silence, he would have been able to do it himself.

"You wanted to talk?" he said, his voice still soft but cautious.

"Yeah," Harry managed to say after a while.

Draco was looking everywhere but at the man in front of him. He sighed and let his gaze focus on the gravel. "If this is about us again, I already told you—"

"Well that's too bad if you don't' want to hear it, I'm afraid you're going to have to anyway," Harry said.

Draco finally looked up in surprised at the sudden determination in his tone.

Harry sighed. "Draco, you can't expect me to not talk about it, or act as if nothing has ever happened between us, it's all I think about. I know you're uncomfortable hearing about it, but you should listen even if you don't remember anything. It still happened, it was real."

"You came here just to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?" Draco felt his anger begin to rise.

"I'm not saying that!" Harry snapped, growing impatient. "You're trying to block me out of your life because you are scared of admitting to yourself that you were once happy. I know when you're scared and when you want to run away, and that is exactly what you're doing right now. Why can't you just hear me out?"

"Because despite what you think, you don't know me as well as you may use to," Draco yelled. "I am not 17, I don't want to 'hear you out', and stop acting as if you understand. You are practically like a stranger to me! How can you possibly understand?"

"I understand that even though you lost your memory, you're still Draco fucking Malfoy, and that's not going to change. You want to listen to me, but you've been fed this bullshit about how you should live from Blaise, and maybe you don't want to live this way for the rest of your life."

Draco fell silent.

"Stop pushing me away, please," Harry begged anxiously, slowly reaching out to hold onto Draco's wrist. Feeling the warm skin he had wanted to touch, he felt shivers at the contact he craved so much, but scared that he would move away. "Tell me the truth. Put aside all of the warnings or whatever Blaise have said, and tell me what _you _want."

They watched each other for what felt like the longest time, with Harry still holding onto Draco's wrist, gently squeezing it reassuringly. Draco finally said something so quietly that Harry only saw his lips move a bit.

"What?" Harry asked.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of Harry's reach and looked towards the house."I do want to."

Harry felt relief wash over him as he smiled so hard it hurt his cheeks. Draco finally glanced back at him and a small smile tugged on his lips seeing how Harry was grinning.

"I have to get back," he said, and walked towards the house in quick strides before Harry could say anymore.

But he didn't need to say anything else; he now knew he was making the right decision. It will be worth it.

"You're sure you want to do this? You're not going to have any regrets?" Hermione asked for what seemed like the twelfth time, hovering around him anxiously. "I did tell you I'm not one hundred percent sure I made the potion correct, right? You should just let me remake it or have it tested properly before you drink it."

"Hermione, please," Harry was tired of waiting. He eyed the cup of liquid Hermione was holding, watching the red and dark liquid swirling inside. "We've gone over this many times and I'm not going to change my answer. I want to do this."

"Hermione you've always been good at Potions, so nothing's going to happen," Ron reassured her.

She reluctantly nodded and slowly handed the cup to Harry.

"Well, cheers," Harry looked at them both, lifting the cup to his lips.


	12. Lost and Found

**IMPORTANT NOTE: For those who have been following this story for a while now, I have added a couple more sentences in the last chapter seeing as how it would flow better with this chapter. So please go back and read the last bit before continuing on.**

_Previously:  
She reluctantly nodded and slowly handed the cup to Harry._

* * *

There was nothing but a feeling of tight pressure between his head; squeezing it effortlessly until his ears started ringing and Harry was sure his eyes started watering from the pain. He knew this was what it was like to drink a potion made obviously incorrectly. His insides felt as if they were set on fire and a knife was tearing through his first layer of skin. Maybe this was what it was like to die. It happened so suddenly. The pressure against his ears vanished and the burning sensation within his chest was finally soothed. The suddenness of it all left him feeling light headed and dizzy instead. He could feel his inside churning and he knew he was about to throw up but he couldn't open his mouth. The bile was already up to the base of his throat and the taste of it made him gag and yet his mouth still would not open. His eyes started watering again and the burning sensation came back all at once. This was never going to end… 

Harry woke up with a start at the sound of a whistle going off, his heart pounding rhythmically against his chest. The floor shook slightly underneath him. He tried opening his eyes but it was painfully bright. Rubbing his eyes, Harry slowly got up from the floor and stumbled onto a seat after feeling around blindly for his glasses. He softly groaned to himself, and tried once again to open his eyes, finding it easier to see now that he had gained more conscience. Harry looked around the room and realized at once where he was: the Hogwarts Express. He wasn't sure how far he had gone back, but the knowledge of knowing Draco was probably somewhere on the train pushed him to walk out of the compartment in search for him, despite the fact that he could barely walk a straight line.

Several third years eyed him weirdly as he tried walking properly, but his muscles ached painfully, as if he had been running a marathon for days. Much to his dismay, he couldn't seem to find anyone he knew on the train. What if he traveled too far back in time? For the first time since he discovered the potion, Harry felt fear. If this was the wrong time, not even his friends would be there. He stopped walking and cursed softly to himself. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he listen more closely to Hermione's warnings? The spell was old and no one knew whether anyone had succeeded in making it. The panic built inside his heart. What he had to do was go straight to Dumbledore at once when the train stopped. He won't wait until the end of the feast. But what if he traveled so far back that Dumbledore had not been hired as a teacher yet?

"Fuck!" Harry said out loud, leaning his head against the wall.

"Harry?" said an unsure voice.

Harry turned around wearily and brightened immediately at the sight of Neville Longbottom. "Neville!"

"Ron and Hermione are looking for you. Where did you run off to?"

"I was in there," Harry pointed to a random compartment as they passed by. "So um, this might sound weird but…what year are we in?"

"Seventh," Neville replied, watching Harry closely. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired is all."

Neville looked doubtful but nodded anyway. He led him to a compartment at the opposite end of the train. Harry felt extremely relieved when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting in there, along with Ginny and Luna.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped up. "We were looking for you everywhere! You were there one second and the next you were gone!"

"Yeah, we thought you disappeared under that cloak of yours," Ron said.

Harry knew he had to come up with something quick. He couldn't tell them the truth yet, if he did, he knew Hermione would get on his case immediately. He also didn't feel like explaining it to the others either. If this was the beginning of his seventh year, it would mean no one even knew about his sexuality yet, and certainly not about how he feels towards Draco. At the thought of Draco, Harry felt the urge to go through every compartment to look for him.

"—and he tripped me while I was looking for Harry."

Harry sat upright and looked at Neville. "Who did?"

"Malfoy, who else?" Neville said glumly, rubbing his bruised elbow. "Hit my elbow on the candy cart and she scolded me in front of everyone because she thought I ran into it to steal something."

"Well? Where is he?" Harry asked, trying to stop his voice shaking from excitement.

"Thinking about giving him a good fist in the face, are you? I'll join you," Ron bounced up from his seat.

"No!" Harry said it a bit too loud and realized his own mistake when he noticed the strange look Ron was giving him. "I mean, it's just not right since we haven't even got to the castle yet and we're starting trouble." Harry quickly added in. "I'm sure Hermione agrees with me."

Hermione nodded and beamed at Harry. "Finally, you're catching on that you cannot use violence to solve problems. It'll just repeat its cycle and everyone will get rough with each other again."

"It works when you're dealing with You-Know-Who," Ron insisted, glaring at her.

"That is a different case, Ron!"

"African crups are raised to be violent in nature. They feed them fairy dust to get the anger out of them," Luna said, mostly to herself. "Illegal crup fighting is known to be very popular. Too bad it's banned in England."

Ron looked at Harry, almost pleadingly. "Come on, let's go find the prat. He can't go on thinking he can just bully whoever he wants to."

Harry nodded. He couldn't wait until they got to the castle to look for him. He had to see Draco _now_. Just to make sure this wasn't a dream. That the potion actually did work. He ignored Hermione's disapproving stare and left the compartment with Ron, who was practically bouncing with each step. He half listened to Ron ramble on about a new curse Fred and George taught him over the summer, Harry was too busy concentrating on staying calm and not jump on the blonde at the first sight of him. He couldn't tell him just yet about what happened. He would have to do this the slow way, even if it meant taking it one day at a time. Harry wasn't sure when he was planning to tell him, but he knew he had to be-friend him first in order to not come off as a crazed man under a love potion.

The sound of shrill laughter got increasingly louder as they continued down the hallway. They finally reached the end of the hall. Ron took out his wand excitedly and nodded at Harry.

"I'll curse whoever's on the right, you do the left."

"Hold on. Let's just check who's in there first. We might have the wrong compartment," Harry reasoned, regretting that he agreed to let Ron tag along.

"It's obviously Parkinson laughing in there like a hyena, come on at the count of three. One—"

"Ron! No! Let's just check first."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, have it your way. But once you confirm it is them, I'm sending curses directly into that compartment."

Harry nodded and held the handle between his fingers. This was it. The same bratty Draco he knew back at school would be sitting with his friends. Harry prepared himself to take the insults lightly and to stop Ron from harming him. With that, he turned the handle and the door slid open. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise looked up mid-laughter and a scowl immediately took place on their faces. Pansy got out her wand at the same time as Blaise while Crabbe and Goyle stood up and looked down at them menacingly, having grown a lot over the summer. It all happened way too fast for Harry to comprehend. Pansy sent a curse his way and Harry dodged it just in time, moving quickly behind the door. Ron was less fortunate as Blaise hit him with a stunning spell and Crabbe body checked him into the wall. Harry slid the door shut and quickly shouted a locking spell, breathing heavily. Draco hadn't been inside after all. Harry felt his heart drop. He would have to see him at the feast then. He mumbled a counter curse and Ron sat up, groaning painfully from the ground.

"Bloody fucks."

"Here," Harry offered a hand to Ron and pulled him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, let's just go back and not mention any of this to Hermione. She'll go ballistic."

Harry agreed and they both turned around to head back, only to be faced with a very irritated looking blond pointing his wand at Harry.

"And where do you think you're going after what just happened, Potter?" Draco asked, with his right eyebrow quirked.

"Draco," Harry said faintly as stared at him wide-eyed. Harry felt his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head, and everything turned black.


End file.
